The Ghouls Among Ninjas
by Maorin
Summary: Hidup sebagai Ghoul, mempunyai keluarga Ghoul-Ninja, menyembunyikan identitas sebagai Ghoul, bertarung melawan Ghoul yang berada dipihak musuh, bagaimana hidupnya di dunia Naruto sebagai Ghoul? Dia sangat kacau dengan situasi ini tapi dia tidak akan menyesal bahwa dunia Naruto akan terkutuk dengan keberadaannya. (SI-OC)
1. Prologue

Namaku Uzukiro Azura, dan aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah.

Namaku tidak selalu Azura. Aku adalah orang lain sebelum itu. Ini adalah kehidupan keduaku, ironis. Di kehidupan pertama, aku hanyalah remaja biasa berumur enam belas tahun.

Kemudian kematian datang.

Aku ragu, aku yakin aku adalah reinkarnasi. Tapi, aku tidak percaya akan hal itu. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah ilusi yang menganggu pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu, aku tersesat. Yang aku tahu, adalah bahwa pengalaman ini _terasa sangat nyata_. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk hidup melewati pengalaman fiksi yang terasa sangat nyata ini. Jika itu palsu, maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Alasan bahwa pengalaman ini sangat sulit untuk percaya, adalah bahwa dunia ini, dunia yang pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku sudah membacanya di komik fiksi dan sudah menontonnya di TV.

Bahwa aku terlahir kembali di dunia Naruto dengan kekuatan dunia Tokyo Ghoul.

Ya. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku mengetahui hal tersebut.

Apakah ini adalah sebuah lelucon? Sebuah lelucon Tuhan berikan kepadaku? Aku terlahir kembali? Mengapa?

Tapi aku tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

Semua yang aku inginkan adalah jiwaku bisa beristirahat di surga atau sesuatu seperti itu, aku tidak ingin terlahir kembali. Aku adalah seorang remaja biasa, yang punya kehidupan biasa saja, tidak ada hal istimewa atau hal buruk yang pernah menimpaku, selain kematian.

Aku frustasi, mengapa Tuhan memberikanku _kesempatan_ ini?

Apakah ini hadiah dari Tuhan? Hal yang akan membuatku bahagia?

Aku rasa tidak.

Dunia ini begitu keras, kematian di mana-mana, orang-orang harus membunuh atau dibunuh, di dunia ini, anak-anak dilatih menjadi pembunuh.

Dan kau tahu apa yang terburuk? Aku harus memakan daging manusia, dan aku mencintai setiap bagian, aroma, gigitan dari itu.

Di kehidupan baruku, aku mempunyai Ayah dan Paman, Ayahku bernama Uzukiro Kazumi dan Pamanku bernama Uzukiro Hideyoshi. Tentu saja mereka sangat berbeda dari kehidupan pertamaku karena mereka adalah Ghouls. Dan di mana Ibuku? Dia sudah meninggal, karena dia mengandung ku, anak setengah ghoul.

Sangat menyedihkan, yang aku ketahui informasi tentang ghoul dari memori kehidupan lamaku bahwa jarang sekali anak terlahir sebagai setengah ghoul, biasanya anak dari campuran manusia dan ghoul akan meninggal jika mereka lahir, tapi tidak, ibuku lah yang meninggal, aku merasa sangat bersalah, karena setiap Kazumi memandang mataku, aku merasakan aura kesedihan dari dirinya.

Bericara tentang setengah ghoul, saat aku bayi aku selalu merasakan ada yang salah pada mata kiri ku. Mata kiri ku lebih tajam dan kuat daripada mata kanan. Ada suatu energi atau _sel_ asing dari tubuhku, dan aku bisa merasakan itu. Seperti ada senjata yang tersimpan ditubuhku, dan itu selalu membuatku _lapar dan liar_.

Dan ada chakra, rasanya begitu asing. Darah memiliki chakra, tetapi chakra juga bagian dari energi _mental_ dan energi _spiritual_ , ada kumparan chakra dalam tubuhku, dalam kehidupanku sebelumnya aku tidak memiliki kumparan chakra.

Semua yang aku tahu adalah ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Itu bukan hanya chakra pada diriku saja, tetapi chakra ada dimana-mana, termasuk udara yang aku hirup. Kadang-kadang, ketika aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyak, aku akan batuk dan tersedak karena menghirup sesuatu yang asing, padahal yang aku hirup hanya oksigen.

Kazumi membawa ku ke rumah sakit. Petugas medis menyimpulkan bahwa aku adalah seorang 'chakra hipersensitif'. Secara harfiah, bahwa rasa sakit ku disebabkan oleh sistem chakra ku sendiri. Gejala itu bisa berakibat fatal untuk menjadi ninja, tetapi jika aku terbiasa menggunakan dan merasakan chakra yang 'normal', itu akan baik-baik saja. Yang sangat ditakuti bahwa bagaimana aku akan menanggapi chakra tidak biasa seperti chakra nya biju.

Itu pada usiaku empat bulan, saat Kyuubi menyerang. Aku merasakan energi asing, dahsyat, menakutkan yang pernah aku rasakan. Aku sangat takut, gelisah, aku tidak berhenti menangis, bahkan bernapas pun sangat susah. Aku bisa merasakan paru-paruku menyempit, detak jantungku tidak terkendali, mata sebelah kiri ku terasa perih, disaat itu aku pikir aku akan mati, bahwa kehidupan keduaku akan berakhir.

Tetapi disaat itu, aku merasakan tubuhku dipeluk hangat oleh seseorang, energi dari tubuhnya sangat akrab bagiku, dan aku menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Ayahku, Kazumi. Aku merasa terlindungi, dan aku bertarung untuk bisa bertahan hidup sampai chakra dahsyat dan menyeramkan itu tidak ada. Disaat itu juga, aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Kazumi, membalas kasih sayang dari Kazumi, awalnya sangat canggung bagiku karena aku tidak begitu dekat dengan sesosok ayah di kehidupan pertamaku, tapi semenjak kejadian itu, aku sangat termotivasi untuk menjadi kuat melindungi Kazumi.

Sebagian besar waktuku sebagai bayi hanya ku habiskan untuk tidur, dan bermain dengan chakra ku, disaat itu aku masih tidak tahu energi apa yang kumainkan, aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah chakra. Aku sangat membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melakukan apapun disaat aku tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan dunia asing di sekitarku. Pada awalnya aku sangat berhati-hati dengan mempermainkan energi asing di dalam tubuhku, tetapi ketika aku sadar bahwa tidak ada efek samping untuk memanipulasi energi itu, aku semakin berani.

Pandanganku tidak sepenuhnya berkembang sampai usia enam bulan, pandanganku terhadap lingkungan sekitar sedikit jernih dan saat itulah aku mulai menyadari persis di dunia mana aku berada. Aku mencium bau mayat, aku menoleh darimana asal aroma itu, aku melihat Kazumi memakan mayat seperti hal itu sudah biasa dan lezat olehnya, disaat itu mataku mengejang, dan membuatku sangat lapar. Kazumi melihat ku dan tersenyum seperti predator, matanya berpupil merah dan bersklera hitam, sesuatu yang muncul di memoriku (ghoul, kagune, apa itu ... Kakugan!) dia mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak bisa aku mengerti. Kazumi selalu memberikan sesuatu seperti darah tetapi pada waktu itu aku pikir itu adalah susu, sesuatu yang menjijikan tapi sangat lezat.

Disaat itulah aku berpikir aku lahir di dunia Tokyo Ghoul.

Pada usia delapan bulan, ketika pita suaraku cukup untuk memulai berbicara, kata pertama ku adalah 'Tou-san' yang membuatnya bahagia dan bangga terhadapku. Aku belajar membaca dan menulis dengan mudah, aku meminta Kazumi membacakan buku padaku. Aku tidak memiliki aksen dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Pada saat aku berumur satu tahun, hampir bisa berjalan, aku masih sedikit penasaran, ada energi yang aku rasakan dimana-mana, di tubuh ku, di tubuh orang lain, bahkan udara, tanaman. Aku pikir itu sihir, mungkin aku terlahir di dunia Tokyo Ghoul dengan sedikit sihir, karena ketika menonton anime Tokyo Ghoul, manusia biasa dapat melompat ke setiap bangunan dengan mudah, itu benar-benar membuatku bingung dan berkesimpulan mungkin ada sedikit sihir di dunia ini.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, aku berumur dua tahun, Kazumi membawa mayat lagi (Aroma nya sangat menggiur dan lezat). Aku yakin bahwa aku berada di dunia Tokyo Ghoul, menjijikkan bahwa aku harus makan daging manusia, tetapi aku tidak takut, aku selalu menyukai sesuatu yang horor dan kejam, aku benar-benar tidak keberatan terlahir ke dunia ini, aku bisa bebas menjadi diriku sendiri, aku bisa dengan mudah berpura-pura menjadi manusia selama sisa hidupku dan bersembunyi dari CCG.

Tapi semua itu salah, semua perkiraanku salah.

Disaat Kazumi mengatakan di mana kita tinggal, tentang klan Uzukiro, dan pekerjaannya.

Dimulai ketika aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sederhana. "Ayah, Mengapa kita makan manusia lain?"

Dia tahu bahwa aku bukan anak biasa. Tapi dia meringis ketika aku bertanya itu padanya.

Aneh. Karena Kazumi orang nya sangat tenang dan pandai menyembunyikan emosi nya dengan mudah.

Kazumi mengambil napas panjang dan mengacak-acak rambutku dengan lembut. "Aku tahu kau pintar Azura-chan, tapi aku tidak mengira kau akan bertanya tentang ini segera mungkin," Kazumi bergumam dan menopang tubuhku di lengannya, dia berjalan menuju pintu, aku tidak pernah pergi keluar rumah, pernah ke rumah sakit, tapi aku tidak ingat apa dan dimana kita tinggal.

Aku melihat pohon-pohon besar, gedung-gedung besar tetapi tidak ada gedung modern yang ditayangkan di anime, tidak ada suara bising kota besar seperti Tokyo tetapi desa yang pernah aku lihat di film animasi, disaat itulah aku melihat batu besar yang berukiran empat wajah dari-

"Pertama, aku akan memberitahu mu di mana kita tinggal," Ayahku mengatakan dengan tenang "Kita hidup di Negara Api, tepatnya di desa Konohagakure."

-Hokage.

Ternyata aku lahir di dunia Naruto dan aku memiliki kekuatan ghoul.

' _FUCK'_

 _Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk upload salah satu cerita yang aku buat. Yeaaay!_

 _Maaf jika ada typo, kesalahan pada kata-kata, dll._

 _Jika kurang mengerti atau mau nanya-nanya tentang OC yang aku buat PM aja._

 _Bye!_


	2. Uzukiro Clan

Aku tidak terlalu bahagia terlahir kembali ke dunia Naruto ini.

Berbeda dengan dunia Tokyo Ghoul. dimana kita bisa bersembunyi menjadi manusia biasa, diam-diam menyembunyikan mayat di rumah kita untuk bisa dikonsumsi.

Tapi tidak dengan dunia Naruto.

Dunia penuh dengan pembunuh, dan aku harus kuat jika aku tidak ingin dibunuh.

Aku tidak ingin mati lagi.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa bersembunyi, karena dimana pun aku bersembunyi, aku akan ditemukan.

Ini dunia ninja. Dan kau tidak bisa bersembunyi.

Kecuali kau adalah orang yang sangat kuat.

Aku yakin, aku tidak bisa mencapai kekuatan Uchiha Madara, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Tobi, Pein, Sannin, bahkan mungkin aku tidak bisa sekuat Haruno Sakura.

Seperti yang aku katakan, aku hanya remaja biasa dan mempunyai kehidupan biasa.

Tapi aku ingin menjadi kuat, semenjak Kyuubi menyerang aku termotivasi untuk menjadi kuat dan melindungi keluarga baru ku.

Kazumi tidak menekankan bahwa aku harus menjadi ninja, hidup sebagai ninja diibaratkan hidup diantara garis kehidupan dan kematian, tetapi jika aku menjadi warga biasa, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi keluargaku.

Dan warga biasa akan mudah dibunuh daripada ninja.

Sebagai balita, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya belajar tentang dunia ini, belajar menulis, belajar berbicara, belajar untuk berjalan.

Aku menghabiskan waktu duduk di pangkuan Kazumi, menelusuri dan memahami kata-kata saat ia membaca. Aku menangkap cepat pelajaran yang ia berikan, otak yang aku gunakan semenjak aku berada di tubuh baru bisa memahami informasi jauh lebih cepat daripada otak yang aku gunakan sebelumnya.

Itu sedikit membingungkan. Aku tahu bahwa aku bisa berpikir sebagai remaja, tetapi otak ku merangsang lebih cepat menerima informasi, aku yakin itu ada berhubungan dengan chakra, mental spiritual, tetapi aku tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Pada akhirnya, aku menerimanya sebagai sesuatu yang berguna untuk membantuku.

Setelah aku bisa membaca, rasanya seperti seluruh dunia terbuka bagiku.

Kazumi pasti berpikir aku mencintai sejarah. Sebenarnya sejarah itu cukup menarik, terutama mengingat betapa singkatnya sejarah di dunia ini. Sejarah di dunia lamaku dapat diperkirakan dan diukur mencapai puluhan ribu tahun yang lalu, bahkan arkeologi bisa melacak informasi asal-usul bumi . Tetapi di dunia ini, hanya ada sedikit sejarah tentang pembentukan desa shinobi, perang shinobi, bahkan jarang sekali ditemukan informasi Sage dari Enam Jalur.

Karena, di dunia ini penuh rahasia, ninja sendiri penuh rahasia, jarang sekali informasi secara bebas diberikan atau dibukukan. Rahasia adalah salah satu sifat dari ninja.

Tetapi aku ingin mencari, apakah dunia ini sama dengan dunia Naruto yang aku baca atau dunia ini adalah dunia lain dari dunia Naruto yang aku baca.

Aku terus mencari dan mencari, dan pada suatu hari ketika aku asik membaca sejarah, Kazumi memberikan ku buku berjudul _'Kisah Shinobi Yang Gagah'_ karangan Jiraiya.

Aku dengan sigap membaca buku itu, membaca secara hati-hati, bahkan aku menghafal bagian-bagian penting dari buku itu.

Semenjak itulah aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku berada di dunia Naruto yang sudah aku baca di manga.

Dan aku mulai berpikir, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Jika benar, dunia ini adalah dunia Naruto yang aku tahu, maka aku tahu masa depan, atau sebagian informasi tentang dunia ini. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat aku lakukan?

Jawabannya adalah 'tidak'

Siapa yang akan percaya peringatan dari seorang anak kecil? Aku tidak mempunyai cara atau ide untuk memberikan informasi secara rahasia di bawah hidung para ninja, lagipula aku tidak akan memberitahu sedikit pun informasi yang aku miliki kepada orang lain, jika mereka tahu aku mengetahui masa depan, maka aku tidak akan aman, di Konoha banyak sekali orang-orang dengan licik mempergunakan informasi dariku, aku tidak ingin dimanipulasi, aku tidak ingin digunakan sebagai 'alat informasi'

Yang aku inginkan adalah aku ingin hidup dengan bebas dan melindungi keluarga baruku dari musuh atau serangan.

Aku tidak akan peduli pada sesuatu besar atau masalah yang akan terjadi kecuali masalah itu bersangkutan denganku dan keluargaku.

Aku bukan seseorang yang menyukai hal berbau 'Hero', aku lebih menyukai orang-orang yang bekerja secara diam-diam, secara licik, hal-hal kotor apapun yang akan dilakukan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, orang yang bekerja di dalam bayangan tersembunyi dari cahaya nya 'hero' karena 'hero' akan selalu bercahaya, berkobar seperti api. Tapi setiap api, tidak peduli seberapa terang itu bersinar atau seberapa sengit itu membakar, akan tetap bisa padam dan dimatikan.

Aku ingin menjadi kuat, seperti yang pernah aku bilang, semenjak Kyuubi menyerang aku sangat termotivasi untuk melindungi keluarga baruku, dengan cara apapun, aku akan melakukannya.

Umurku tiga tahun, disaat itu Kazumi memberi tahuku tentang klan 'Uzukiro'

Klan Uzukiro bukanlah klan besar seperti Uchiha, Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, dan klan besar lainnya. Klan Uzukiro sebenarnya sudah lama terhapus bersama Klan Uzumaki.

Klan Uzukiro berasal dari Uzushiogakure, mempunyai koneksi dengan Klan Uzumaki, tetapi Klan Uzukiro hanya Klan kecil tidak seperti Klan Uzumaki yang besar, Klan Uzukiro tidak mempunyai chakra yang banyak seperti Uzumaki, tidak terlalu tertarik pada fuinjutsu seperti Uzumaki, tetapi diantara mereka adalah spesialis fuinjutsu, salah satunya Kazumi.

Klan Uzukiro dikenal sebagai Klan Ghoul, semua anggota dari Klan Uzukiro adalah ghoul, mereka memiliki chakra yang sedikit tetapi mereka memiliki kekuatan kagune, stamina yang baik, penciuman dan pendengar yang sangat baik karena mereka adalah ghoul, bukan manusia biasa.

Bagi orang-orang umum, mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa ghoul itu hanya sebuah mitos sama hal nya seperti mitos Sage dari Enam Jalur, hanya mengetahui ghoul berasal dari Uzushio, mengkonsumsi manusia untuk memperoleh kekuatan dan memiliki kekuatan dahsyat yang menakutkan, mereka mempercayai bahwa rupa wujud ghoul seperti iblis.

Orang-orang tidak mengetahui rupa wujud ghoul seperti manusia, seperti apa kekuatan mereka, bahwa ghoul itu berasal dari Klan Uzukiro, hanya petinggi Klan Uzumaki yang tahu tentang rahasia Klan Uzukiro bahkan para anggota Uzumaki yang lain tidak tahu dan para Kage dari semua desa tidak tahu bahwa Klan Uzukiro adalah Klan bagi ghoul.

Tetapi mereka mengetahui bahwa Klan Uzukiro mempunyai kekuatan yang asing atau bisa dikatakan sebagai kekkai genkai, yang sebenarnya adalah kekuatan ghoul sendiri yaitu mata kakugan dan kagune. Mereka percaya bahwa itu adalah kekkai genkai, tetapi mereka juga percaya bahwa Klan Uzukiro ada hubungannya dengan ghoul, sampai sekarang masih misteri bagi umum.

Klan Uzukiro sudah dihancurkan bersamaan dengan hancurnya Klan Uzumaki dan Uzushiogakure. Klan Uzukiro memang klan yang kuat, tetapi mereka hanya memiliki sedikit anggota yang tidak bisa mengalahkan musuh yang sangat banyak.

Sama halnya seperti Uzumaki Kushina, pewaris tahta dari Klan Uzumaki, Ayahku,Uzukiro Kazumi, pewaris tahta dari Klan Uzukiro selamat dari serangan di desa Uzushio dan dibawa ke Konoha bersama adiknya, Uzukiro Hideyoshi.

Karena Konoha bersekutu dengan Klan Uzumaki dan Uzushiogakure, otomatis Konoha juga bersekutu dengan Klan Uzukiro, mereka menerima Kazumi dan Hideyoshi dengan tangan terbuka. Semenjak Kazumi menjadi warga desa Konoha, tentunya Kazumi memberi tahu Hokage tentang rahasia besar Klan Uzukiro yang hanya diketahui oleh Klan Uzukiro sendiri dan petinggi Klan Uzumaki yang telah gugur saat perang. Hanya Hokage yang tahu tentang rahasia tersebut.

Umurku 4 tahun, aku memulai latihanku, dengan menggunakan kekuatan ghoul ku, aku memiliki Kagune Rinkaku, sama seperti Kazumi, dan kagune itu sangat mengingatkan ku pada Kagune milik Kaneki di anime Tokyo Ghoul.

Berbicara tentang Tokyo Ghoul dan Kaneki, disaat pertama kali aku melihat pamanku, Uzukiro Hideyoshi, ia sangat mirip dengan Nagachika Hideyoshi dari Tokyo Ghoul, aku mempercayai bahwa dia adalah reinkarnasi Nagachika Hideyoshi, bagaimana tidak, nama yang sama, memiliki karakter dan sifat yang sama, dengan bentuk wajah yang sama dengan anime Nagachika Hideyoshi kecuali rambut kuning seperti di anime yang sekarang sudah menjadi rambut merah.

Kazumi juga mempunyai rambut merah, seperti pamanku, Uzukiro Hideyoshi yang mengingatkan ku pada Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kazumi sangat mengingatkan ku pada karakter misterius Arima Kishou, dengan memiliki rupa wajah yang mirip dengan anime Arima Kishou, memiliki gaya rambut yang sama dan sama-sama memiliki karakter yang tenang, Tetapi Kazumi juga memiliki sisi yang sadis dan agresif, aku tidak mengetahui banyak tentang karakter Arima, tetapi aku yakin, Kazumi adalah reinkarnasi dari Arima Kisho.

Aku, sama seperti Kazumi dan Hideyoshi, juga memiliki rambut merah. Sangat aneh bagiku, aku sudah terbiasa melihat anak remaja yang mempunyai rambut hitam panjang dan mata cokelat memandang datar dan bosan di cermin, tetapi setiap aku memandang cermin, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut merah bergelombang hingga bahu, pipi tembam, memiliki mata besar bewarna biru laut yang memandangku dengan pandangan yang teralalu pintar bagi anak berusia empat tahun, hidung kecil dan bibir kecil yang melengkung mengejek menilai bentuk rupa dari bayangan yang dihasilkan oleh cermin.

Hideyoshi berkata aku terlalu imut untuk menjadi setengah ghoul dan aku dengan berat hati menyetujuinya.

Dibandingkan dengan sifatku yang sama sekali tidak ada daya tarik 'imut', aku tidak pantas mendapat rupa 'imut' seperti yang dikatakan Hideyoshi.

Karena kami ghoul, tidak cocok dihubungkan dengan kata 'imut'

Kazumi, yang memiliki rupa seorang pangeran meskipun dia sudah berusia 38 tahun adalah seorang yang tidak memiliki selera humor dan selalu datar, bekerja di kantor Interogasi, sangat cocok dengan sisi lainnya yang sadis dan agresif, sedangkan Hideyoshi bekerja sebagai ANBU.

Pekerjaan mereka sangat cocok bagi seorang ghoul yang agresif dan sadis.

Aku mulai berpikir, ninja seperti apa aku di masa yang akan datang.

Aku ingin kuat, aku ingin melindungi keluargaku, aku tidak ingin mati lagi.

Aku selalu berlatih dengan Kazumi dan Hideyoshi, meskipun mereka sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, tetapi mereka meluangkan waktu mereka untuk melatih ku dan memberiku jasad manusia sekali sebulan, karena satu mayat saja sudah bisa membuatku kenyang satu bulan.

Tidak terbayangkan olehku, bahwa mayat manusia bisa membuatku menggiur dan lapar, bahwa mayat manusia sangat beraroma lezat seperti aroma ayam goreng, bahwa mayat manusia sangat lembut untuk dikonsumsi.

Aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri.

Tetapi aku tidak peduli.

Kazumi mengajari ku cara mengontrol kagune, karena kami memiliki tipe kagune yang sama, rinkaku. Dan cara menggunakannya dengan kuat dan brutal, karena kekutan rinkaku sangat brutal, cara membuat pertahanan dengan kuat, karena Rinkaku sangat lemah pada pertahanan.

Hideyoshi juga mengajari ku dasar-dasar taijutsu akademi, umurku 4 tahun dan memiliki postur badan yang kecil memungkinkan aku bisa bergerak lebih lincah dan cepat, Hideyoshi sangat cepat dan lincah dalam taijutsu, selain itu dia juga mempunyai kagune ukaku yang mempunyai kecepatan tinggi dalam menyerang lawan.

Kekuatan ku semakin hari, semakin bertambah, aku cukup puas dengan hasil latihanku, dalam hal taijutsu, Hideyoshi memujiku karena aku cepat dan lincah bagi usiaku, kekuatan rinkaku milikku juga semakin brutal karena pelatihan yang diberikan Kazumi.

Usia ku lima tahun, Kazumi mendaftarkan ku untuk masuk sekolah akademi ninja.

Di saat itulah aku memulai petualangan baruku di dunia Naruto.

 _Terima kasih sudah support fic yang saya buat, makasi udah baca, follow, favorite, dan review fic saya._

 _Maaf jika terdapat typo dan kesalahan dalam bahasa. (saya sebenarnya sedikit kurang puas dengan chapter ini, LOL)_

 _Jika ingin menanyakan tentang OC saya, PM saja._

 _Saya tunggu respon dari pembaca, baik berupa pujian, saran dan kritikan saya akan terima._

 _Chapter selanjutnya: Azura masuk sekolah akedemi ninja, Azura memiliki teman baru, beberapa tokoh Canon Naruto akan muncul._


	3. New Friend

"Segel fuinjutsu ini akan merubah mata kakugan milikmu menjadi warna ungu, jangan hubungkan chakra milikmu ke segel ini kecuali kau ingin memburu _makanan_ ," Kata Kazumi dengan serius menatap wajahku. Aku mengangguk mengikuti perintahnya.

Kazumi membuat segel fuinjutsu yang bertanda sangat kecil dibalik daun telingaku, segel itu berfungsi untuk merubah mata Kakugan yang aslinya bewarna merah menjadi ungu, Kazumi dan Hide juga memiliki segel itu dibalik daun telinga mereka.

Selama ini hanya Hokage saja yang tahu bahwa kami adalah Ghoul, ketika kami ingin memburu makanan, kami diwajibkan untuk memakai topeng, tetapi topeng saja tidak cukup, mata kakugan kami akan menjadi tanda jika seseorang melihat kami memakan manusia.

Jika dalam menjalankan misi atau pertempuran melawan musuh, kami akan menggunakan kagune milik kami, otomatis mata kakugan akan aktif, jika orang mengetahui bahwa kami yang memakan manusia, kami akan mendapatkan masalah.

Maka dari itu, Kazumi membuat segel, untuk menyembunyikan bentuk asli dari mata kakugan saat kami bertempur di medan perang, mengganti mata kakugan milik kami menjadi ungu. Tetapi jika kami berburu makanan, diwajibkan untuk memakai topeng dan mematikan segel kami agar mata kakugan berubah menjadi ke bentuk aslinya.

Walaupun segel itu sangat kecil tetapi segel itu sangat rumit, hanya master fuinjutsu dan spesialis fuinjutsu hebat yang bisa memahami dan melepaskan segel tersebut.

"Ini topeng yang sudah dibuat oleh Hideyoshi," Kazumi memberikanku topeng untuk menutupi hidung, pipi, mulut, sampai daguku. Topeng itu mengingatkan ku pada topeng gas, dibagian mulut topeng itu berbentuk garis-garis bewarna ungu yang panjang. Topeng ini juga mengingatkan ku pada topeng milik Kaneki, mataku tidak tertutupi, berbeda dengan Kaneki, aku tidak akan memakai penutup mata, poni ku telah menutupi mata kananku yang tidak mempunyai mata kakugan.

"Terima kasih Ayah," Aku menerima topeng itu dan menyimpannya di kantong ninja kiriku yang tidak berisi kunai, kantong ninja kananku berisi kunai, Kazumi memperbolehkan aku membawa kunai untuk berjaga-jaga.

Esoknya aku memulai hidupku untuk bersekolah di akademi ninja, Kazumi dan Hide sempat menemaniku walupun mereka masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Aku memakai baju kaos bewarna biru tua dan celana hitam hingga lutut, kantong ninja ku menempel di samping kiri dan kanan celanaku, rambut merah yang kini panjang hingga punggung, aku kucir dengan satu ikatan yang simpel, poni merah panjangku menutupi mata kanan ku hingga pipi.

Kazumi memakai pakaian seragam hitam dari kantor interogasi nya, sedangkan Hide tidak memakai pakaian ANBU melainkan pakaian jounin biasa dengan rompi hijau seperti kebanyakan jounin.

Akademi ninja berada di sebelah gedung Hokage, dan meja penugasan dan pembagian misi. Di Akedemi banyak anak-anak yang bising berlawanan dengan gedung sebelah tempat kerja yang serius, tapi itu tempat yang paling aman di Konoha, untuk menjaga anak-anak dari serangan.

Kami berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah akademi ninja, Hide mengusap rambutku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah besar saja Zura-chan! Padahal kau hanya sebesar lenganku ini!" Ia berkata penuh semangat dan menganyunkan lengan kanannya, wajahnya penuh kebanggaan sangat kontras dengan Kazumi yang memandangku tanpa emosi tapi aku bisa membaca matanya bahwa ia sangat bangga padaku.

Aku tidak membalas kata-kata dari Hide yang sekarang mencibir, wajahku tetap pasif seperti Kazumi, memandang kerumunan orang-orang. Aku bisa merasakan aroma lezat dari tubuh mereka yang membuat ku tergiur, tetapi aku tidak lapar, aku sudah memakan dua mayat untuk bulan ini.

Aku berjalan masuk bersama Kazumi meninggalkan Hide yang masih mencibir seperti anak kecil, sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir bagaimana orang seperti Hide bisa masuk ANBU.

"Hey Zura-chan! Jangan mengacuhkan Nii-chan mu ini! ugh! Anak itu sama saja seperti bapaknya"

Aku melihat anak-anak bermain bersama, orang tua mengobrol satu sama lain, orang tua menasehati anaknya.

Sangat lucu bagiku melihat orang tua menasehati anaknya untuk berbuat baik di sekolah yang melatih anaknya nanti menjadi pembunuh.

Tapi pemandangan itu tidak membuatku tertarik.

Satu sisi lain, sekelompok besar orang tua cemas meringkuk bersama-sama. Mereka mencoba untuk melihat sesuatu, beberapa dari mereka berdiri menginjit untuk mengintip sesuatu dibalik orang banyak. Banyak ibu-ibu yang khawatir dan berdoa saat melirik cemas ke depan, bahkan suami mereka menempatkan lengan di bahu istri mereka untuk menghibur, meskipun mereka juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut di mata mereka.

Bahkan dari sini, aku hampir bisa merasakan teror mereka.

 _Apa yang mereka lakukan?_

Menelusuri garis pandang mereka, aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa itu yang mereka lihat. Saat itulah aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku lihat dengan mataku sendiri semenjak aku lahir di dunia ini.

Berkilauan di udara di bawah sinar matahari.

Hanya satu detik, kilasan dari rambut kuning dan kemudian menghilang, tersembunyi di balik kerumunan siswa yang berdesak-desakan.

Sesuatu di dalam diriku berubah dingin saat aku melihat itu, seolah seember air dilemparkan di atas kepalaku, dan tiba-tiba dunia ini tidak lucu lagi. Itu hanya sekilas, tapi semuanya berubah.

 _Jangan mencoba untuk hidup begitu arif._

Melodi itu menghantui dan hanyut ke pikiranku, bergema seperti memori setengah terlupakan.

Ah, aku ingat sekarang.

"Permisi." Aku berjalan ke arah mana aku terakhir menangkap bayangan itu. Aku mendengar suara Hide memanggil dari belakang, tetapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Langkah ku lambat dan tidak tergesa-gesa saat aku berjalan menuju kerumunan siswa-siswa, dengan mudah menyelip diantara kerumunan orang tua yang berdiri ketakutan. Aku semakin mendekatinya, aku bisa melihat sekilas. Pakaian oranye, tiga garis yang menjadi tanda di pipinya, senyum membentang begitu luas itu.

Aku bisa mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut anak-anak di sekitarku.

 _Pergi - Ibu mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku harus waspada - Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, tak seorang pun ingin kau berada di sini - Jangan mendekat, Kau akan dimakan olehnya - Tidak, aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu._

Tapi ada dua kata yang terulang dengan jelas.

 _...Monster_

 _...Kyuubi_

Kau tahu, Kyuubi tidak pernah disimpan rahasia di dunia ini.

Akhirnya aku melewati bagian terpadat dari kerumunan dan aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Anak-anak membentuk setengah lingkaran di dekat salah satu ujung halaman, dan di tengah-tengah anak-anak tersebut, ada satu anak yang berdiri sendiri.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia.

Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang daripada biasanya yang aku lihat di layar TV, tapi rambutnya yang kacau dan tidak rapi masih berkilau seperti matahari. Mata biru langit berkilau dan kaos biru memuncak keluar dari balik jaket oranye.

Walaupun begitu, ia hanya tersenyum.

Ejekan, hinaan, yang mereka jatuhkan pada dirinya seperti hujan dan ia hanya membalas mereka semua dengan senyuman. Seolah-olah kata-kata itu tidak menyakitinya, seolah-olah tindakan mereka tidak menyakitinya

Ketika aku menyaksikan adegan itu, aku merasa sangat...

Jengkel.

Sangat menjengkelkan. _Apa yang kau pikirkan bocah sialan?_

Seketika aura dingin yang telah menguasai diriku menghilang, digantikan oleh api, membakar habis semua jejak dingin ditinggalkan.

Langkahku menjadi lebih cepat, cepat tapi tidak seperti berlari. Aku bisa merasakan mata kiriku membakar.

 _Apa apaan! Serius, apa yang dilakukan anak sialan itu!_

Tanganku mengepal membuat tinju saat aku mendekati kerumunan anak-anak itu.

Salah satu dari kerumunan anak-anak, laki-laki berambut cokelat, pasti mendengar aku datang karena dia berbalik, matanya melebar kaget ketika dia melihat aku berjalan marah lurus ke arahnya. Aku mengangkat lenganku dengan sekuat tenagaku, dengan siap melempar tinju. Anak itu, terlalu lambat untuk melakukan sesuatu, badannya bergetar ketakutan-

 _Kau bocah idiot!_

-hanya berkedip terkejut saat aku berlari lurus melewatinya.

Naruto tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk melihatku sebelum aku meninju wajahnya. Pukulan itu begitu kuat sehingga membuatnya jatuh ke tanah.

Aku tidak merasa puas dalam memukul nya, tidak ada rasa kasihan, hanya rasa frustrasi begitu kuat yang membuatku marah. Aku memelototi marah ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?!" Aku berteriak ke Naruto dimana ia berbaring di tanah, kebingungan begitu jelas terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau-apa-?" Ia tergagap saat ia mencoba untuk mendorong dirinya bangkit kembali, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya. Ketika ia tampak seperti akan bangkit, aku melompat, menjatuhkannya kembali ke tanah dengan cepat menahannya menggunakan tubuhku.

Aku mencengkeram depan baju aku menyeret wajahnya ke arah wajahku, aku bisa merasakan bau aroma lezat dari tubuh manusianya tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal sehingga aku tidak ingin memakannya. Aku menatap tajam ke mata nya yang memandang bingung. "Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kenapa kau bahkan tertawa? Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu!" Menarik kepala ku ke belakang dan dengan cepat aku membawanya kembali.

Aku mendobrak dahi ku ke dahinya dengan keras dan menyakitkan, aku menggertakkan gigiku untuk menahan diri dari berteriak kesakitan. Namun, Naruto tidak menahan dirinya dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Ya, itu bagaimana seharusnya kau bereaksi." Aku tersenyum pada anak yang matanya berkaca-kaca menahan sakit, aku mengabaikan darahku menetes dari dahiku. Aku yakin aku sudah mendapat perhatiannya dengan penuh, aku terus berbicara. "Menyakitkan bukan? Mendapatkan pukulan seperti ini? Ketika seseorang memukul kau, kau seharusnya merasa sakit. Sangat menyakitkan sehingga kau ingin menangis dan menangis. Itu yang seharusnya yang kau lakukan ketika kau sakit. Kau tidak seharusnya tersenyum kau anak sialan!"

Aku mengangkat tinjuku dan membawanya untuk meninju wajahnya lagi tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergeser dibawahku. Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu seluruh dunia telah membalik seperti aku dilempar ke udara, dan merasakan punggungku begitu sakit saat menyentuh sesuatu yang padat.

Tertegun selama beberapa detik, tubuhku terbaring di atas tanah aku menatap langit biru. Lalu aku bangkit mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum mendorong diriku untuk bangkit, dengan cepat aku melihat Naruto yang ikut bangkit.

Dia tidak lagi tersenyum.

Dia tampak marah.

Aku bisa merasakan tepi bibirku tersenyum puas "Itu lebih baik, jauh lebih baik. Itulah yang harus kau lakukan untuk melawan, tidak hanya berdiri tersenyum seperti orang idiot"

"Apa yang kau tahu!" Naruto berteriak dan menunjuk lurus ke arahku. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku? Tentang apa?"

"Kau tepat, aku tidak tahu tentang kau. Sejujurnya aku tidak repot-repot mencari tahu tentang kau, aku bisa melihatnya sendiri" Berdiri setinggi-tingginya aku mengambil langkah menuju anak itu.

"Tapi apa yang aku tahu adalah bahwa kau tidak seharusnya tertawa ketika kau sakit. Menangis, Itu seharusnya yang dilakukan anak ingusan sepertimu, kau seharusnya meratap dan menangis. Jadi kenapa kau harus bertindak dengan arif, tersenyum saat kau sakit, itu hal yang bodoh, kau hanya anak-anak. Jika kau tetap melakukan itu- "

 _'Kau akan membenci dirimu sendiri pada akhirnya'_

"-Semua yang kau lakukan akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri pada akhirnya." Sebelum dia berkedip, aku meninju wajahnya lagi. "Jadi kau harus marah, meraung, menangis, melawan, atau melakukan sesuatu! Jangan hanya duduk di sana dan tersenyum."

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah mulai melawanku kembali, aku bisa merasakan tinju yang sangat dahsyat di perutku. Kekuatannya sangat kuat. Dalam semua pelatihan yang aku jalani, aku tidak pernah merasakan pukulan sekuat itu. Tidak ada anak, Shinobi atau tidak, memiliki kekuatan seperti ini.

Aku mengerti, jadi ini adalah Jinchuuriki.

"Aku Kyuubi!" Dia berteriak sambil melemparkan pukulan lain, dengan cepat aku menghindarinya.

"Jadi masalahmu apa?!" Aku merunduk dengan cepat menghindari pukulan yang akan ia berikan ke wajahku "Rumah bagi monster atau tidak, kau hanya anak ingusan. Apa yang salah ketika kau menangis saat kau kesakitan? Tertawa saat kau merasa senang?"

"Karena jika aku tidak melakukan itu aku tidak akan pernah tertawa" Dia berteriak marah sambil melemparkan pukulan lain. "Aku tidak akan pernah tersenyum. Jika aku harus tertawa ketika aku bahagia saja, maka ... maka ..." pukulan nya mulai melambat lalu berhenti. Ketika aku melihat wajahnya untuk mencari tahu mengapa dia tidak memberikan pukulan, aku melihat dia terisak dan menunduk. Dia berbisik sangat pelan sehingga aku hampir tidak mendengarnya. "... aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selain menangis sepanjang waktu"

"Dan apa yang salah dengan itu?" Aku menanyakannya, tiba-tiba merasa lelah akan semua ini "Jika kau tidak menangis, maka bagaimana orang seharusnya tahu bahwa kau sakit?"

"TIDAK ADA YANG PEDULI!" Aku terlempar dan terjatuh ke tanah saat Naruto mendorongku dia menahan tubuhku dari atas. Ia meraih baju ku sebelum menyeret wajahku medekat pada wajahnya. mata biru langit yang basah dengan air mata menatap dengan tajam pada mata ku yang tadi bewarna ungu berubah menjadi biru laut "Aku tidak seperti mu. Aku tidak memiliki ibu atau ayah. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki keluarga."

Air matanya jatuh ke pipiku, tapi dia tidak peduli bahwa dia menangis di depanku, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya "Tidak masalah jika aku menangis atau tidak karena tidak ada yang akan peduli, tidak ada yang akan melihat. Aku muak dengan menangis dan menangis karena tidak ada perubahan. Jika tidak ada seorang pun di sana untuk menghapus air mata lalu apa gunanya menangis?"

"Jadi hanya itu? Bagimana ketika seseorang menyakiti mu? Mengapa kau tidak melawan? Ketika seseorang menyakiti mu, kau harus melawan mereka, agar mereka berhenti menyakiti mu,"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun aku hanya tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian lagi!" Dia memukul wajahku, tapi tidak sekuat sebelumnya.

Aku tertawa saat ia memberikan ku pukulan lain, darah keluar dari mulutku dan hidungku. "Yah, aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun, kau sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat bagus dalam hal ini"

"Itu karena kau membuatku jengkel dan marah!" Dia menyeret aku lagi sebelum membantingku kembali ke tanah. "Orang-orang berengsek seperti kau, aku benar-benar tidak segan-segan memukul mu"

Dari semua gertakan kata-kata tajam darinya, wajahnya menceritakan cerita yang berbeda. Meskipun ia mencoba untuk marah, semua yang bisa kulihat adalah seorang anak menangis. Air mata kini jatuh bebas di wajahnya.

Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya. Rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang menimpanya terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Ya, itu saja. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku lihat.

Anak-anak tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan rasa sakit mereka, anak-anak seharusnya menangis saat mereka sedih. Tertawa dan tersenyum saat kau sakit? Itu sesuatu hal yang hanya dilakukan orang dewasa sepertiku. _Tidak untuk anak-anak Naruto, jangan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang tangguh._

Apakah kau tahu Naruto, dulu, aku sangat mengagumimu.

Tapi itu sangat bodoh, hal yang sangat bodoh, anak-anak seharusnya tidak menyembunyikan perasaan mereka, tidak bersikap tangguh seperti orang dewasa.

Rasa sakit, kemarahan, segala sesuatu yang kau tunjukan padaku sekarang, itu bukan topeng. Ini adalah kau yang sebenarnya.

Ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Seperti yang aku pikirkan tentang kau Naruto, Kau sangat...

"-Menarik." Aku tersenyum, tidak peduli rasa sakit menyerang bibirku yang berdarah "Tampaknya aku benar tentang kau Uzumaki Naruto. Kau benar-benar menarik."

"Hei, Naruto." Aku menatapnya, masih berbaring lemah di tanah. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Ia mencoba marah padaku tetapi air matanya masih mengalir, kelelahan dan ketidakpercayaan jelas terlukis di wajahnya.

Aku mengabaikan reaksinya, dan memberi senyuman yang asli, mengabaikan sengatan perih di bibirku "Mari berteman."

"…Hah?"

Jalanan penuh dengan kerumunan. Beberapa orang-orang bergegas untuk bekerja, orang lain melakukan jual beli bahkan ada beberapa ninja di kerumunan orang banyak, baik berpatroli di jalan atau yang hanya keluar untuk berjalan-jalan.

Tetapi setiap kesibukan yang mereka lakukan, mereka selalu menangkap seseorang yang membuat pekerjaan mereka terhenti.

Naruto.

Tidak ada kebencian di mata mereka. Tidak ada kemarahan, bahkan tidak ada sedikit jijik dapat ditemukan dari tatapan mereka seperti yang digambarkan di anime atau manga.

Hanya ada ketakutan.

Aku bisa melihat teror ketakutan di mata mereka, aku bisa mencium aroma ketakutan dari tubuh mereka, aku bisa merasakan mata cemas saat mereka memandang Naruto.

Kyuubi tidak pernah dirahasiakan di dunia ini.

Sarutobi, sebagai Hokage, telah memilih cara yang sangat berbeda dengan yang diceritakan di anime atau manga. Alih-alih mencoba untuk menjaga populasi Konoha untuk buta dan bodoh mengenai status Naruto sebagai Jinchuuriki, ia mencoba untuk mendidik mereka sebagai gantinya.

Mengherankan bahwa seseorang yang dijuluki 'The Professor' oleh masyarakat Ninja adalah tipe pria yang percaya bahwa jinchuuriki dirahasiakan agar Naruto bisa hidup dengan aman seperti di anime/manga, tetapi tidak, aku bisa melihat nya secara asli, status Naruto sebagai jinchuuriki tidak dirahasiakan.

Dia menjelaskan tentang proses penyegelan, bagaimana Bijuu tidak dapat dibunuh, bahwa segel yang dibuat oleh Hokage Keempat sangat kuat hingga ia rela menyerahkan nyawanya untuk menyegel Kyuubi.

Hanya saja pengetahuan tentang ayah Naruto tidak pernah terungkap, tapi selain itu tidak ada yang dirahasiakan. Ibunya, Pewaris tahta Uzumaki, bahkan istri Senju Hashirama, Uzumaki Mito, adalah Jinchuuriki asli dari Kyuubi status mereka tidak disembunyikan. Hokage ketiga telah bersikeras dalam memastikan bahwa Kyuubi dan Naruto tidak satu dan tidak sama, meskipun mereka ada di dalam satu tubuh yang sama, tetapi mereka terpisah.

Orang-orang dari Konoha tidak meragukan Hokage mereka. Sarutobi telah memimpin Konoha sangat lama bahkan sebelum mereka lahir, dan ia dicintai dan dipercaya oleh masyarakat. Jadi mereka percaya ketika Sarutobi mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa Naruto bukanlah Kyuubi.

Mereka bahkan telah mengakui pengorbanan Naruto, menerima Naruto sebagai pahlawan, dan Naruto harus memiliki status yang layak. Buktinya bangunan apartemen Naruto terletak di salah satu distrik megah di Konoha.

Meskipun kekayaan dan status yang layak dimiliki Naruto saat ini, orang-orang masih takut padanya.

Bagaimana tidak, Mereka tahu jauh di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kyuubi hidup, menunggu kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Dan ketika hari itu datang, Kyuubi pasti akan balas dendam.

Konoha ingat saat terakhir kali Kyuubi terlepas ke muka bumi, bekas luka yang ditinggalkannya masih segar dalam pikiran mereka.

Mereka memberikan Naruto kekayaan dan status sebagai pahlawan, namun, mereka tidak ingin mendekati Naruto karena suatu saat nanti Kyuubi tiba-tiba bisa terlepas.

Tidak semua yang ditayangkan oleh anime/manga benar, orang-orang tidak membenci Naruto tapi takut pada Naruto.

Naruto membawaku ke kedai ramen setelah kami pulang dari Akademi, luka-luka ditubuh Naruto akibat kejadian tadi sudah menghilang dengan cepat berkat Kyuubi, sedangkan tubuhku yang masih terlihat sedikit luka, dan mulai menyembuh karena aku seorang setengah-ghoul. Penyembuhan oleh Kyuubi jauh lebih cepat daripada seorang ghoul.

Aku melihat Hide duduk bersama teman-teman sesama jounin nya mengobrol bersama.

Naruto langsung meloncat dan memesan lima mangkok ramen bersamaan saat Hide menyapaku "Hey Zura-chan!" Hide melambaikan tangannya.

"Hmm" Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tanganku tidak semangat sambil duduk disebelah Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Hide.

"Kau tidak memesan ramen Azura-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memainkan sumpitnya.

Aku menggeleng "Tidak, aku sudah kenyang Naruto,"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ramen?!" Naruto bertanya dengan suara keras dan membantingkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Bukan Naruto!" Aku menjawabnya dengan cepat "Aku menyukai ramen! Tetapi aku sudah kenyang" Aku berbohong dan mencoba tersenyum.

Beruntung bagiku, lima mangkuk ramen yang dipesan Naruto datang dihadapannya, seketika perhatian Naruto teralihkan, Naruto langsung menciumi aroma ramen. "Selamat makan!"

Sayang sekali, aku setengah-ghoul tidak bisa merasakan ramen ichiraku, padahal di kehidupan pertamaku aku seorang pencinta ramen.

Tetapi semenjak menjadi setengah ghoul, aroma ramen yang dulu nya lezat sekarang berbau sayur yang busuk.

"Ne, ne, Azura-chan, kau yakin tidak mau makan ramen?" Tanya Naruto yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan ramen. Aku meringis sedikit, tetapi Naruto tidak melihatnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar Naruto" Gumanku pelan, mencoba menukar topik tentang makanan tetapi tidak ada ide yang keluar dari pikiranku, Hide menyeringai padaku.

"Jadi kau Naruto? Teman Zura-chan?" Tanya Hide dengan antusias mengalihkan pandangan Naruto padaku, aku bernafas lega dengan pelan, aku tahu Hide sudah tahu siapa Naruto, mungkin dia juga salah satu ANBU yang menjaga Naruto.

"Eh? Benar, Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Tapi kau siapa Jounin-san? Kau mengenal Azura-chan juga?" Tanya Naruto antusias, aku bisa mendengar nada senangnya, bisa berbicara dengan orang lain selainku.

"Aku Uzukiro Hideyoshi! Kau bisa memanggilku Hide, aku juga Nii-chan nya Zura-chan!"

"Dia Oji-san ku Naruto" Aku membenarkannya, Hide tetap memaksa ku untuk memanggilnya 'Nii-chan' karena panggilan 'Oji-san' terlalu tua baginya.

"Panggil aku Nii-chan Zura!" Hide merengek seperti anak kecil, aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya _'Apakah Hokage tidak salah memilih orang seperti itu untuk dijadikan ANBU?'_

Seorang pria berpakaian jounin, berambut cokelat dan di tepi bibirnya terdapat senbon menampar kepala Hide dari belakang. " _Baka_! Jangan meraung seperti anak kecil, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menjadi AN- jounin dengan tingkah mu seperti ini,"

Aku bisa menangkap kata yang tidak sengaja terselipkan olehnya. _Maksudmu seorang ANBU_.

"Kau jahat sekali Genma! Kau seharusnya mendukung _teammate_ mu ini," Hide menyibir, pria yang dikenal sebagai 'Genma' hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

Aku melirik Genma dengan penasaran, namanya sangat akrab di pikiranku. Tunggu, bukan kah Genma ini salah satu juri disaat Naruto mengikuti ujian chunin? Dia adalah teammate dari pamanku?

' _Oh'_

"Keributan apa yang kalian buat eh?" Tanya Genma penasaran. Naruto dengan semangat menceritakan bagaimana mulainya kami bertemu, bagaimana kami menjadi teman, aku mendengarkannya dengan sedikit senyuman kecil yang terlukis dibibir ku.

 _Mungkin kehidupan baru ini tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan._

 _Chapter 3 update! 2 chapter dalam seminggu. Dan Azura berteman dengan Naruto, Hide satu tim genin dengan Genma (Hide itu sahabat Genma, kemungkinan Genma akan banyak muncul di fic ini, saya tahu Genma sebenarnya satu tim genin dengan Gai dan Ebisu, tapi fic ini AU)_

 _Ada yang nanya Azura ntar pairing nya siapa, saya kurang pasti, soalnya genre fic ini adventure and friendship tidak fokus pada romance, mungkin ntar pas shippuden ada romance nya. Lagipula mental nya Azura itu orang dewasa, gak mungkin dia suka sama anak-anak, LOL._

 _Maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan dalam bahasa._

 _Makasi banget udah review, favorite, follow fic saya ini. Pujian, Saran, Kritikan akan saya terima!_

 _Jika ingin bertanya tentang OC saya PM saja_!


	4. First Hunting, First Kill

Aku memasuki umur delapan tahun.

 _Atau dua puluh empat tahun._

Disaat umur itulah, Kazumi membawaku untuk berburu _makanan_ untuk pertama kalinya.

Kagune yang kumiliki sudah dikatakan cukup kuat untuk melawan musuh seperti ninja, bukan elit ninja tapi genin, Kazumi melatihku untuk mengontrol kekuatan rinkaku milikku dengan kuat dan brutal, Hide juga melatih kecepatanku, meskipun Hide mempunyai kepribadian yang ceria dan _easygoing_ tetapi jika berlatih, kepribadian Hide bisa berubah 180 derajat, dia lebih serius, tegas dan sangat disiplin. Hide akan mencoba menyerangku tiba-tiba dengan kunai atau bentuk pisau kecil dari kekuatan Ukaku miliknya, baik saat makan, membaca, bahkan saat berjalan pulang dari Akademi ke rumah.

Hokage tidak memperbolehkan kami memburu _makanan_ di sekitar Konoha, bisa dibilang _kami tidak boleh memakan warga Konoha_ , Hokage akan memberikan _misi spesial_ untuk kami, yaitu berburu makanan di luar Konoha, _makanan_ yang di anggap membahayakan atau mengganggu Konoha. Kami dianjurkan untuk berburu _missing nin_.

Aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk berburu pertama kalinya, aku memakai celana ninja yang biasa aku pakai, aku juga memakai hoodie hitam untuk menutupi bagian kepala ku, di dalamnya aku memakai baju kaos bewarna ungu, kantong kunai kugantung pada celana ninjaku, rambutku yang kini sudah panjang sampai punggung, aku ikat dua sisi kanan dan kiri, poniku menutupi mata bagian kanan dan yang terakhir aku memakai topeng untuk menyamarkan identitasku.

Kazumi memakai pakaian ninja yang biasa ia pakai, tanpa simbol dari desa Konoha, bahkan dia tidak memakai ikat kepala ninja miliknya, Kazumi memakai topeng porcelin putih dan dibagian mata kanannya terdapat garis-garis bewarna ungu.

Kami juga mematikan segel fuinjutsu yang menyamarkan warna mata ghoul kami.

Malam itu, kami siap untuk berburu dan untuk pertama kalinya bagiku keluar dari Konoha. Kami tidak melewati gerbang utama yang menjadi pintu masuk utama ke Konoha, terlalu banyak orang yang akan melihat kami, kami melewati hutan Konoha yang lebat, sangat berbahaya, dan dipenuhi oleh ANBU yang berjaga, kami tidak cemas melewati ANBU karena Hokage telah menyuruh ANBU nya untuk tidak mengganggu kami saat lewat.

Di luar Konoha adalah hutan yang lebat, jalanan yang kotor, sangat berbahaya. Orang-orang bisa saja menyerang kami secara diam-diam disini. Aku dan Kazumi berlari cepat menggunakan chakra, mungkin bagi Kazumi ini lambat tapi aku berusaha untuk cepat.

Kami sudah berlari selama satu jam, tetapi tidak ada orang yang kami temukan, Hokage sama tidak memberi tahu siapa orang yang harus kami buru, tetapi dia hanya menganjurkan untuk berburu missing nin. Aku yakin, kami sudah jauh dari Konoha, Kazumi berkata kami menuju desa Kirigakure, karena disana banyak sekali missing nin.

Dua jam kami berlari, kami mendengar gerak gerik dari sisi kanan hutan, Kazumi menyuruhku untuk berhenti, aku berhenti mencoba merasakan chakra dari sisi kanan.

Disana!

Kunai berlaju cepat menuju arah kami. Aku dan Kazumi dengan cepat mengelak. Aku merasakan dua chakra dengan chakra level chunin dan jounin bergerak dengan cepat ke arah dimana kami berdiri.

 _Tebal seperti kabut._

 _Kiri nin._

Dengan cepat aku memegang kunai dari kantong kunaiku bersamaan dengan dua orang berdiri di depan kami, dengan senyuman yang menjanjikan bahwa kau akan habis. Aku tidak terpengaruh dengan aura yang mengancam, melainkan aku menilai gerak gerik tubuh mereka.

Remaja laki-laki mungkin berusia tujuh belas tahun, memiliki chakra sebesar chunin, rambut hitam berantakan, mata hijau bersinar terang, kulit pucat seperti kebanyakan ninja dari Kiri. Berdiri disampingnya, seorang pria mungkin berumur tiga puluh tahun, berambut cokelat panjang dan mata hitam tajam, kulit pucat, dan seringai kejam terlukis di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di daerah kami eh? Berjalan-jalan dengan topeng badut? Ingin mencari hiburan eh? Aku akan beri hiburan yang sangat lucu," Ejekan keluar dari mulut pria jounin.

Aku dan Kazumi tidak membalas ejekannya. Aku bisa mencium aroma lezat dari tubuh kedua orang yang berdiri di depan ku, dan itu tidak membantuku untuk tenang karena aku sangat _lapar_. Kazumi memberiku aba-aba untuk menyerang, aku mengangguk, tubuhku bergetar tidak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh mangsa di depanku. Kazumi menyerang jounin dengan kunai nya, mereka bertarung menggunakan taijutsu.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada remaja laki-laki di depanku, expresi datar tanpa emosi, tetapi aku bisa merasakan aura buruk dari laki-laki ini. Dengan cepat aku menyerangnya, tetapi chunin ini cepat dariku, menendang kaki kananku, tangan kanannya meninju perutku dengan keras, kunai menusuk lengan kiriku, aku berteriak kesakitan dan terbatuk, aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir di mulutku, aku bisa merasakan mata kiri ku berubah.

"Kau sangat lemah dan lambat," Komentar chunin dari belakang ku yang kini menendang punggungku dengan keras, aku terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah yang kotor "Kau tidak akan menang melawanku, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, anak kecil lemah sepertimu tidak cocok untuk melawan ninja berpengalaman sepertiku,"

Aku mendengar ia berjalan menujuku, tubuhku masih tengkurap menghadap tanah yang kotor. Langkahnya terhenti disamping tubuhku yang tidak bisa bergerak.

 _Kau sangat lemah._

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh kecilku terangkat, hoodie yang menutupi kepalaku jatuh, menampakan rambut merahku yang kini berantakan.

"Hmm, kau memiliki rambut merah yang indah," Aku mendengar suara yang sama dari depan wajahku, dan sebuah tangan asing mengelus kepalaku. "Sayang sekali aku harus membunuh anak kecil lemah yang berani melawanku,"

 _Anak kecil lemah sepertimu tidak-_

Aku tertawa keras, tidak peduli rasa sakit menyerang punggungku dan lenganku, aku bisa merasakan Kagune keluar dari pinggang bagian belakang ku secara perlahan "Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil?" Aku tertawa mencemooh, tidak peduli pegangan pada bajuku semakin erat "SIAPA?!"

Tentakel dari pinggangku kini menyerang dengan cepat ke arah chunin di depanku, menusuk bagian perutnya, pegangan nya terlepas sehingga aku mendarat ke tanah dengan kakiku yang bergetar dengan kegembiraan, rasa perih kunai yang menusuk lenganku bahkan tidak terasa sama sekali.

Tentakel ku menangkap tubuh chunin tersebut, aku membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring di hadapanku, tentakelku masih mengikat tubuhnya agar ia tidak bisa lari, duduk diatas tubuhnya, tentakel ku membawanya untuk duduk. Aku melepas topengku dan menyimpannya di kantong celanaku, tanganku kini bergerak dengan lembut ke pipi pucatnya dan menatap mata hijaunya yang kini menatapku dengan ketakutan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak kecil, hey _Onii-chan_?" Aku membawa tanganku pada leher panjangnya "Kulitmu sangat lembut dan lezat Onii-chan," Aku membawa wajahku untuk mendekatinya dan berbisik di telinganya "Dan yang paling aku suka melihat mata hijau cantik mu memandangku dengan ketakutan,"

"K-Kau monster!" Teriaknya.

Aku tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya, dengan lapar, aku membawa lidahku untuk menjilati lehernya yang terasa asin seperti air laut dicampur kenyalnya ikan yang mengingatkan ku pada sushi.

 _Khas nya warga Kiri._

"Jangan berteriak, ne Onii-chan," Bisikku di lehernya lalu mengigit dan merobek lehernya dengan kuat.

Dia berteriak, dan aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak berteriak.

Chunin dibawah tubuhku masih hidup, tetapi hampir mati, aku tersenyum "Kau tidak melakukan apa yang aku katakan Onii-chan, sebagai hukumannya aku akan menusukkan tentakel ku pada lehermu," Aku menusuk lehernya menggunakan tentakelku dengan cepat. Darah merembes dari lehernya, mengenai rambut hitamnya, mata hijau yang cantik kini memandang kosong.

 _Aku sudah membunuh orang. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya._

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku membunuh orang dan... aku tidak merasakan apa-apa._

 _Kau monster!_ Teriakan dari tubuh laki-laki di bawahku, menghantui pikiranku, tetapi hawa laparku membawaku untuk mencicipi lebih banyak tubuh laki-laki berbaring tidak bernyawa di bawahku.

Dengan rakus aku memakan tubuhnya yang manis dan lezat.

 _Ini yang aku butuhkan!_

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Kazumi memandangku sejak aku membunuh chunin di hadapannya.

"Apakah salah jika kau membunuh seseorang dan kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, memandangi sungai deras yang berada di lapangan latihan tiga dimana Tim Tujuh akan menjalani tes untuk mengambil lonceng. Tangan kananku mengelus lengan kiri ku yang diperban karena kunai yang menusuk lengan itu.

"Kupikir tidak," Suara dari belakangku mengejutkanku dengan segera aku menoleh ke belakang mendapati seorang anak remaja berusia kira-kira tiga belas tahun, memakai seragam ANBU tanpa topeng. Wajahnya tidak bisa terbaca, tidak ada emosi di wajahnya, rambut hitam panjangnya menari-nari terhembus angin, mata hitamnya memandang ke sungai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau keponakan Hide-senpai," Katanya dengan datar, bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan, dia duduk disampingku, bergerak tanpa suara.

Aku mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya "Hide-senpai...?"

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi, Aku juniornya Hide-senpai,"

 _Apa._

"Membunuh orang dan tidak merasakan apa-apa, itu sangat bagus daripada merasakan penyesalan membunuh orang tersebut, lebih baik pikiran kosong daripada dihantui oleh nyawa yang sudah terbunuh, kau sangat beruntung," Itachi berkata dengan nada datarnya, masih menatap sungai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku selalu merasakan penyesalan jika aku sudah membunuh seseorang, aku tidak bisa tidur karena orang tersebut selalu menghantui pikiranku, aku sangat berharap jika aku tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah membunuh seseorang," Lanjut Itachi.

Aku tidak mengerti.

 _Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengakatan semua ini padaku._

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memberi tahuku tentang ini?" Tanyaku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, Uchiha Itachi, seorang karakter yang sangat hebat dan kuat tetapi pendiam dan sangat jarang berbicara kecuali pada keadaan penting. Dan ini sangat diluar dari karakternya, ia berbicara tentang perasaannya pada orang yang baru saja ia temui.

 _Kenapa._

Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi memandangku, memandang mataku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku baca. "Karena kita memiliki banyak persamaan Uzukiro Azura," Dia berdiri dan berjalan tanpa suara menjauh dariku. Aku menatapi punggungnya dan pikiranku mencoba mengolah apa yang ia katakan.

 _Aku tidak mengerti._

Esoknya aku melihat Itachi mengantar Sasuke, biasanya ibu Sasuke yang mengantarnya, kali ini tidak, Itachi berdiri disamping Sasuke dengan pakaian jounin, Sasuke memperkenalkan Itachi dengan sangat bangga, ia tampak mengagumi saudaranya. Tapi aku tahu, Sasuke akan hancur dan pecah seperti gelas setelah apa yang akan Itachi lakukan nantinya.

Malam itu terjadi apa yang sudah kunantikan, pembantaian Uchiha. Aku tidak akan mengubah takdir dari Klan Uchiha yang sama sekali tidak ada untungnya bagiku dan keluargaku, untuk apa aku membela Klan sombong dan percaya bahwa hanya mereka yang terkuat. Jika aku membiarkan Uchiha terus hidup, akan terjadi perang lokal antara Konoha dan Klan Uchiha yang akan memakan banyak korban dari kedua pihak. Untuk apa aku memohon pada Itachi untuk tidak membunuh anak-anak yang pada akhirnya mereka akan balas dendam seperti Sasuke? Cukup hanya satu Sasuke yang membuat Konoha hancur.

Aku bisa saja membunuh Sasuke malam itu, disaat ANBU dan para ninja mengejar Itachi diluar Konoha, tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku bisa saja membunuh Sasuke disaat dia masih lemah, tetapi aku berpikir bagaimana jika aku mengubah pikiran Sasuke? Bagaimana jika aku berhasil untuk melarang Sasuke menjadi missing nin? Aku akan mencobanya, tetapi jika tidak berhasil, dan Sasuke menjadi missing nin, aku akan membunuhnya tanpa ragu-ragu, tidak peduli pada konsekuensi nya, karena jika Sasuke menjadi missing nin itu sangat membahayakan Konoha, keluargaku, Naruto. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membahayakan Keluargaku dan Naruto.

"-Zura. Psst, hey Azura. Azura, bangun!"

Aku tersentak ketika aku merasakan seseorang menggoyangkan bahuku. Dikejutkan oleh sentuhan tak terduga, aku melompat terkejut, dan keuntungan tidak berada dipihakku karena aku jatuh dengan keras ke lantai.

"Azura," Aku menoleh ke samping, menuju ke arah suara itu, menemukan Iruka menatapku dengan jengkel. Dia mencoba menahan untuk berteriak marah kepadaku dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam "Duduk saja di kursi mu dan jangan membuat keributan,"

Tersenyum bersalah pada Iruka, aku segera mendorong tubuhku untuk berdiri dan mengabaikan tawa dari teman sekelas, duduk kembali ke kursi ku. Ketika ruang kelas mulai tenang, Iruka, kembali pada pelajarannya, aku mendorong lengan Naruto yang masih tertawa pelan dengan siku ku.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?" Aku mendesis padanya.

"Maaf, maaf," Dia berbisik kembali masih tertawa pelan "Aku tidak berpikir untuk mengejutkanmu,"

Memang itu salahku tertidur di kelas, tetapi yang diajarkan Iruka sangat membosankan. Aku tahu segala sesuatu yang Iruka ajarkan. Rasanya seperti dipaksa untuk belajar ABC lagi di TK. Iruka sudah tahu aku mengetahui apa yang ia ajarkan, ia bahkan merekomendasi untuk tamat dengan cepat tetapi anehnya Kazumi menolak rekomendasi itu. Sejak itu, kami membuat perjanjian, aku boleh tidur di kelas asalkan aku tidak mengganggu pelajarannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membangunkanku?" Aku mengusap mataku dan menahan untuk meguap.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, memberikaku kertas kecil "Iruka-sensei memberi kertas ini untuk setiap siswa. Dia mengatakan kita harus menggunakannya untuk-"

"Untuk mengetahui apa elemen chakra yang kita miliki." Sambungku, aku yakin ini adalah kertas untuk mengetahui elemen chakra apa yang kita miliki. Aku menoleh sekeliling kelas melihat beberapa siswa mencoba untuk menggunakan kertas chakra dengan hasil yang beragam.

Naruto cemberut padaku, "Jadi kau sudah tahu." Dia menyilangkan lengannya dan memalingkan muka. "Tidak adil. Kenapa kau selalu tahu sesuatu Azura?"

"Aku membaca Naruto," Kataku datar pada anak laki-laki disampingku "Jika kau membaca semua buku yang aku berikan padamu, tidak judulnya saja, maka kau akan tahu banyak pengetahuan sama sepertiku,"

Dia menjulurkan lidah padaku. "Blah, buku." Dia memelototi buku ninjutsu di atas mejaku, buku yang kujadikan bantal semenit yang lalu "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau betah dengan hal-hal yang membosankan seperti buku,"

Aku menahan diri untuk memutarkan bola mataku pada Naruto. Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba menyuruh Naruto membaca, hasilnya akan sama, Naruto tidak mau membaca buku itu bahkan meludahi buku itu seperti buku itu adalah hal terjijik di dunia. Seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi, Naruto adalah pelajar kinestetik. Dimana dia sangat lemah dengan pelajaran teori di lain sisi ia sangat cepat jika belajar dengan praktek.

Dua tahun Naruto berteman denganku, Naruto sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan, taijutsu nya hampir setingkat dengan Sasuke, tenaga nya sangat kuat, pukulannya juga sangat kuat tetapi tidak secepat diriku, tubuh Naruto juga mulai tumbuh tinggi, aku selalu menyuruhnya untuk memakan sayuran dan buah-buahan walaupun ia tidak menyukainya, aku selalu membuatkan nya jus buah. Apartemen nya tidak kacau seperti dulu, kini Naruto sudah terbiasa membersihkan apartemennya.

Menyambar salah satu kertas chakra dari tangannya, aku menganggu pidatonya tentang bagaimana buku itu membosankan, "Hei Naruto, kau mau menggunakan kertas ini atau tidak?"

"Oh iya! Aku hampir lupa," Dia mengambil kertas yang sudah aku ambil dari tangannya tadi, menatap dengan gembira pada kertas sebelum membeku di tempat. Naruto perlahan berbalik menatapku dengan senyum malu-malu di wajahnya, "Hehehe aku lupa bagaimana kertas ini bekerja..."

Aku memutar bola mataku dan berkata "Makanya kau harus membaca buku atau setidaknya mencoba perhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan Iruka-sensei,"

"Maaf maaf." Dia mengusap bagian belakang kepala sebelum mata biru terangnya menatapku dengan gembira "Jadi, bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku yang memegang secarik kertas diantara telunjuk dan jari tengah, "Sederhana, kau hanya mengeluarkan chakra dari tubuhmu lalu hubungkan pada kertas ini. Reaksi nya akan tergantung pada elemen chakra apa yang kau miliki. Jika elemen chakra mu api maka kertasnya akan terbakar, jika air kertasnya akan basah, jika angin kertasnya akan terpotong dua, jika petir kertasnya akan berkerut, dan jika bumi kertasnya akan berubah menjadi abu." Jelasku dengan sabar dan menyambungkan chakra pada kertas.

Bagiku, mengeluarkan chakra seperti menarik ember dari sumur, tetapi bagian yang tersulit adalah memastikan aku hanya mengeluarkan seberapa banyak chakra yang aku butuhkan. Jika terlalu sedikit maka tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, jika terlalu banyak aku hanya membuang chakra ku dengan sia-sia. Setiap chakra itu sangat berharga, sesuatu tidak dapat diganti dengan mudah.

Kertas itu langsung menjadi basah di tanganku, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku memiliki elemen air. Kazumi dan Hide juga memiliki elemen air, tidak salah bahwa Klan Uzukiro berasal dari Uzushiogakure yang lokasinya dekat dengan Kirigakure, dimana umumnya para ninja mempunyai elemen air.

"Kertasnya basah," Naruto tampak terpesona dengan transformasi kertas itu, "Berarti kau memiliki elemen air kan?"

"Betul," Aku mengangguk dan mengetuk jariku pada buku ninjutsu di atas mejaku "Setiap elemen memiliki keuntungannya sendiri, terserah padamu bagaimana kau ingin mempelajari dan menggunakannya, makanya aku membaca buku ninjutsu ini, disini terdapat beberapa jutsu yang mudah sesuai elemen yang kau miliki,"

"Hmm, jadi itu sebabnya kau sering membaca hal-hal ini," Komentar Naruto. "Sekarang giliranku."

Naruto meluruskan di kursinya, memegang kertas di kedua tangannya sebelum menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum perlahan-lahan menghembuskan napas keluar, Naruto mengeluarkan chakranya.

Gelombang chakra biru meletus keluar dari jarinya, begitu padat sehingga tampak oleh mataku.

Jika bagiku mengeluarkan chakra seperti menarik seember air dari sumur, maka bagi Naruto hanya seperti membuka pintu. Dia tidak perlu untuk membujuk chakra itu untuk keluar, chakra nya selalu bersedia untuk keluar.

"Kertasnya terpotong dua," Naruto menatapi kertas yang terpotong dua dengan rapi sebelum beralih padaku, "Berarti angin?"

"Yup," Aku mengangguk, merasa puas bahwa elemen yang dimiliki Naruto sama dengan manga yang telah aku baca.

Kemudian kertas chakra milik Naruto terbakar.

"Apa-Ouch!" Naruto berteriak dan menjatuhkan kertas yang menyala sebelum membakar jarinya. Dia memelototi kertas chakra itu yang sudah padam dan telah berubah menjadi abu. "Tadi itu apa?"

Aku hanya menatap bengong pada abu kertas di atas meja Naruto.

Tidak, ini salah. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Naruto seharusnya hanya memiliki elemen angin tidak api. Apakah aku salah...? Apakah dunia ini tidak seperti yang diceritakan di manga...?

Naruto berkedip "Tunggu. Sebelum itu kertasnya terpotong dua, lalu terbakar, berarti..." Aku melihat senyuman yang perlahan menghiasi wajahnya "Berarti aku tidak memiliki satu elemen chakra, aku memiliki dua elemen chakra, angin dan api,"

Naruto melompat dari kursinya dan menginjakan satu kaki di mejanya. "Ha! Kau dengar itu Sasuke-teme? Aku punya dua elemen!" Dia berteriak, "Aku mengalahkan mu Uchiha!"

Sepotong kapur melayang dan mengenai dahi Naruto dengan kuat sehingga tubuhnya jatuh ke kursinya.

"Diam Naruto!" Panggil Iruka dari depan kelas "Pertama-tama Sasuke hari ini tidak hadir sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengar mu. Kedua kau tidak memiliki dua elemen."

Apa! Mataku menoleh dengan cepat pada Iruka, berharap semoga yang ia katakan betul.

"Apa!" Naruto terkejut sama sepertiku, kembali menginjakan kakinya di atas meja "Tapi-tapi Iruka-sensei, aku melihat kertas itu terpotong dua lalu terbakar, aku bersumpah! Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Aku tidak menuduh kau berbohong Naruto, kau hanya salah mengartikan hasilnya," Jelas Iruka "Kau betul kau memiliki elemen angin, tapi kau salah tentang elemen api. Jika kau memperhatikan pelajaranku, Kau akan tahu bahwa kertas chakra sangat sensitif terhadap chakra. Jika kau mengeluarkan chakra begitu banyak, kertas itu akan terbakar," Iruka menunjuk ke tumpukan abu di meja Naruto. "Aku sudah mengingatkan untuk menggunakan sedikit chakra,"

Oh terima kasih Iruka-sensei, guru terhebat di alam semesta ini. Sialan Naruto, menakut-nakutiku seperti itu.

"A-ahaha," Naruto mengeluarkan tawa canggungnya saat ia menyadari kesalahannya, "Ups?"

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya "Duduk saja sekarang Naruto dan lebih baik kau memperhatikan pelajaranku dari sekarang,"

"Siap Iruka-sensei!" Dengan cepat Naruto duduk, saat Iruka tidak menoleh padanya, ia langsung berguman dan memelototi kursi ketiga di depannya, kursi kosong "Tidak adil, kenapa Sasuke-teme dibolehkan untuk berlibur dan aku tidak?"

Aku balik bertanya pada Naruto "Maksudmu kau belum mendengarnya?"

Naruto hanya tampak bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Mendengar apa?"

Hanya butuh waktu satu detik untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah jujur. Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong padaku. Matanya selalu menunjukan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tidak ada," Aku mengambil buku dan mulai membaca, "Jika kau tidak tahu tentang hal itu maka itu tidak apa-apa. Kau akan tahu tentang hal itu cepat atau lambat."

"Eh, itu hanya membuatku lebih ingin tahu, Azura jangan seperti itu. Azura, aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Azura? Hey, Azura-" Naruto terlempar dari kursinya ke tanah saat sepotong kapur terlempar mengenainya sisi kanan kepalanya.

"Naruto! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memperhatikan pelajaranku!"

"Maaf Iruka-sensei." Naruto cepat menyeret dirinya kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pelajaran Iruka. Sebab itu aku menyukai Iruka, hanya Iruka satu-satunya orang selain aku yang bisa memerintah Naruto.

Sekarang fokus Naruto tidak kepadaku, dengan tenang aku memikirkan tentang Uchiha yang tidak hadir hari ini.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ada di sini. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi.

Aku seharusnya tidak terkejut kalau Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Klan Uchiha. Selain keluargaku, Iruka dan beberapa teman sekelas, Naruto benar-benar tidak memiliki siapa pun untuk berbicara, tentu saja ia tidak mengetahui rumor tersebut. Lebih baik Naruto mencari tahu sendiri daripada aku memberi tahunya, aku tidak ingin melihat anak berusia delapan tahun ini mendengar apa yang terjadi pada keluarga saingannya.

Aku mengingat kemarin Itachi mengantar Sasuke ke Akademi.

Sebelum itu Itachi berbicara padaku.

" _Karena, kita memiliki banyak persamaan Uzukiro Azura."_

 _Apa maksudmu Uchiha Itachi?_

 _Chapter 4 update! Maaf saya gak update minggu kemaren, sibuk banget hehehe, sekali lagi maaf banget!_

 _Soal reinkarnasi dari karakter Tokyo Ghoul (Arima dan Hide) mereka gak ingat apa-apa di kehidupan lama mereka saat mereka di dunia Tokyo Ghoul tapi sifat dan karakteristik mereka sama, saya juga punya rencana untuk memunculkan beberapa karakter reinkarnasi dari Tokyo Ghoul selain Arima dan Hide. Hide itu seumuran sama Genma, lebih tua dari Kakashi. Arima/Kazumi seumuran sama Minato._

 _btw, saya pikir saya harus ngubah rating nya jadi rating M, karena ada kekerasaan, penyiksaan, dll. Haruskah saya ubah?_

 _Maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan dalam bahasa._

 _Makasi banget udah review, favorite, follow fic saya ini. Pujian, Saran, Kritikan akan saya terima!_

 _Jika ingin bertanya tentang OC saya PM saja!_


	5. New Team

"Kazumi,"

"Hokage-sama,"

"Seorang chunin memberikan ku laporan bahwa ia melihat seorang pria berambut putih kira-kira berumur 29 tahun, memakai jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah, di antara perbatasan Kusagakure dan Amegakure. Pria tersebut memakan mayat ninja Kumo dan memiliki satu mata Kakugan di mata sebelah kiri. Kazumi, aku yakin pria ini adalah seseorang dari Klan Uzukiro yang kau cari. Aku tahu kau sudah lama tidak menerima misi di luar Konoha selain bekerja di Kantor interogasi. Kazumi, kali ini aku memberikanmu misi A-rank di luar Konoha, _temukan pria itu dan cari tahu tentang pria itu,_ "

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Mataku terbuka, memandang langit-langit kamarku dengan mata mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi, Azura-chan!" Sorak suara yang terlalu keras menyambutku dari pintu masuk. Aku terloncat kaget dari kasurku sehingga jatuh ke lantai dengan keras, terkejut karena tidak merasakan seseorang datang ke kamarku.

Terdengar suara tawa yang keras dari pintu masuk kamarku, dengan cepat aku bangkit dari lantai, mengambil kunai yang berada di bawah bantalku dan melempar kunai ke arah pintu kamarku tanpa menoleh ke arah sasaran.

 _Tud._

"Tidak kena Azura-chaaan!" Sorak suara dari luar kamarku. Aku berbalik dan melihat kunai yang menempel pada pintu kamarku dengan jengkel.

"KAU ANBU SIALAN!"

Begitulah pagiku selama lima hari berturut-turut semenjak Kazumi menjalankan misi di luar Konoha. Hide selalu membuatku jengkel di pagi hari dengan cara diam-diam datang ke kamarku tanpa terdeteksi. _ANBU Sialan._

Aku berguman jengkel menyumpahi Hide sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bersiap-siap untuk ke Akademi. Setelah tujuh menit mandi, aku memakai baju kaos ungu dan celana ninja seperti biasa, rambut merah aku kucir dengan satu ikatan yang simpel.

Aku mengambil ransel ku, berjalan menuju ruang tengah, aku bisa merasakan tiga chakra yang kukenali di ruang tengah. Aku melihat Hide, Genma, dan Raidou duduk santai di sofa, dengan empat cangkir kopi dan dango di atas meja.

"Pagi Genma, Raidou," Kataku dengan santai, duduk di sebelah Raidou sambil mengambil secangkir kopi yang masih terisi penuh. Aku menghirup aroma kopi yang sedap dan menyicipi nya dengan pelan.

"Ah, pagi juga Azura-chan," Jawab Genma dengan sengiran biasanya, senbon di bibirnya bergeser sedikit.

"Pagi Azura-chan," Raidou menjawab dengan senyuman khas nya.

"Aw, bagaimana denganku Zura-chan? Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi?" Rengek suara Hide yang duduk di depan Raidou. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan meneguk kopi yang masih di tanganku lalu menaruh cangkir kopi itu kembali di atas meja.

"Seperti biasa?" Genma tertawa pelan, lalu menepuk punggung Hide dengan simpatik. "Kau seharusnya tidak mengganggu Azura-chan setiap pagi baka,"

"Siapa yang kau panggil baka, idiot!"

"Bagaimana dengan Akademi mu Azura-chan?" Raidou dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, bertanya dengan penasaran.

Kadang-kadang Hide membawa Genma dan Raidou datang ke rumah kami untuk hanya sekedar berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka, sesekali mereka juga mengajariku melempar senjata dan taijutsu.

Aku mengangkat bahu "Seperti biasa, membosankan," Jawabku sambil memandang dango yang terletak di atas meja dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hahaha, kau harus bersabar Azura-chan, bukannya minggu depan kau akan megikuti test kelulusan?" Tanya Genma, ia mengambil setangkai dango dan memakannya, aku mencoba untuk tidak jijik saat melihat Genma memakan dango.

"Yah memang betul," Jawabku "Aku tidak sabar untuk menjadi ninja, hey, Genma, Raidou, apakah kau akan mengambil tim genin?"

"Hmm, tidak tahu, itu keputusan Hokage, jika Hokage menyuruhku aku akan mengambil tim genin, tetapi mereka harus melewati test yang kuberikan," Jawab Raidou.

"Sama seperti Raidou," Jawab Genma santai "Memangnya kenapa Azura-chan? Kau ingin aku menjadi jounin-sensei mu?" Goda Genma.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku lebih memilih Raidou," Jawabku dengan seringai mengejek pada Genma "Karena Raidou bisa Kenjutsu,"

Hide tertawa sambil memukul punggung Genma dengan keras "Aku mengerti perasaanmu kawan, penolakan itu sakit,"

Genma cemberut, menendang kaki Hide dengan keras sehingga ANBU itu memekik kesakitan. Aku dan Raidou tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

Seperti biasa, Raidou mengalihkan pembicaraan "Bagaimana dengan ninjutsu mu Azura-chan? Aku dengar kau lebih mahir pada genjutsu,"

"Bagiku ninjutsu susah untuk dipelajari, betul, aku lebih mahir di genjutsu, selain itu aku hanya memiliki ukuran chakra rata-rata," Jawabku.

Itu benar, aku memiliki chakra yang berukuran rata-rata, ukuran kecil bagi Ninja tetapi normal untuk kunoichi.

Aku bisa menambah ukuran chakra ku, tetapi chakra tidak akan terus meningkat selamanya. Sama seperti jika kau berlalu secepat mungkin pasti ada batasnya, atau seberapa pintar diri seseorang pasti ada batas kepintarannya. Berlatih akan meningkatkan ukuran chakra tergantung bagaimana tubuh bisa menampung chakra yang dimiliki seseorang.

Aku bisa mengontrol chakra ku dengan baik tetapi tidak hanya chkara di tubuhku saja yang aku rasakan, tetapi aku bisa merasakan chakra dimana-mana. Udara yang aku hirup, jika aku berkonsentrasi pada chakra yang kuhirup, maka aku akan selalu batuk, seperti sedang menghirup asap. Tetapi merasakan chakra dengan mudah itu sangat membantu, kau bisa merasakan chakra dari tubuh seseorang dan merasakan sebanyak apa chakra yang dibutuhkan seseorang saat melakukan jutsu.

Aku sudah bisa melakukan jutsu seperti henge, kawarimi, dan clone jutsu yang sudah diajarkan di Akademi dan beberapa jutsu air simpel yang diajarkan Kazumi seperti Kirigakure no Jutsu. Belajar jutsu adalah hal yang sulit. Jutsu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau pelajari hanya lima jam, Jutsu adalah hal yang kompleks, jika kau membuat suatu kesalahan maka akan berakibat fatal.

Itu adalah alasan kenapa Akademi menolak untuk mengajarkan elemen jutsu kepada siswa sampai mereka menjadi Genin. Dapatkah kau bayangkan betapa mudahnya bagi anak-anak untuk menyentrum diri mereka sendiri jika mereka menggunakan jutsu petir? Atau tenggelam kerena air saat mereka menggunakan jutsu air jika mereka membuat suatu kesalahan?

Satu-satunya Klan yang secara teratur mengajar anak-anak mereka elemen jutsu adalah Uchiha, dan itu hanya karena setiap anak-anak Uchiha yang lahir mempunyai elemen api yang sangat kuat. Bahkan mereka melatih anak-anak mereka di dekat danau. Dan masih ada beberapa anak-anak Uchiha yang membakar tubuh mereka sendiri dalam satu dekade.

Dan bahkan ketika kau selesai mempelajari satu jutsu, kau harus berlatih lagi dan lagi sampai kau menguasainya dengan baik sehingga menjadi refleks. Apa gunanya kau mempelajari sebuah jutsu jika dalam pertarungan kau akan berhenti untuk berpikir jutsu apa yang akan kau gunakan?

Ninjutsu adalah jurus ninja yang paling tidak ku kuasai, ninjutsu sangat susah bagiku, aku hanya mempunyai chakra yang rata-rata, memang dalam hal mengontrol chakra adalah hal yang mudah bagiku, tetapi chakra yang kumiliki tidak mampu untuk menggunakan jutsu berlevel tinggi. Lain dengan Naruto, Naruto ditakdirkan untuk menggunakan jutsu berlevel tinggi, menggunakan chakra yang banyak. Bahkan aku meminta Hide untuk mengajari Naruto jurus bayangan, Naruto dapat menguasainya dalam _seminggu_ bukan _beberapa jam_ seperti yang ditayangkan di anime, itu sangat tidak masuk akal karena mempelajari jutsu sangat susah. Kini Naruto sudah terbiasa berlatih menggunakan bantuan dari replika bayangan dirinya.

Taijutsu adalah sesuatu hal ku kuasai, aku adalah siswa yang tercepat dalam Taijutsu di kelasku bahkan lebih cepat daripada Sasuke, stamina yang kumiliki cukup kuat karena aku adalah setengah ghoul tetapi stamina yang kumiliki tidak terlalu kuat dibanding Naruto. Selain Taijutsu, Kenjutsu adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuk dipelajari, Kazumi adalah seorang master kenjutsu, ia telah mengajari dasar-dasar kenjutsu dengan koleksi pedang yang ia miliki. Tetapi aku tidak memerlukan pedang untuk berperang karena aku sudah mempunyai kagune.

Genjutsu adalah sesuatu yang paling aku kuasai, dari kecil di kehidupan pertamaku, aku sangat terbiasa berimajinasi dan berilusi. Genjutsu itu seperti berbicara tanpa kata-kata. Tidak ada batasan untuk berbahasa, tidak ada yang menghalangi konsep dalam menggambarkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Kita dapat memberikan ilusi yang abstrak, memanipulasi sistem saraf otak lawan yang dapat mempengaruhi panca indera mereka. Selain itu, dibutuhkan kontrol chakra yang kuat untuk menggunakan genjutsu, Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan genjutsu karena ia memiliki ukuran chakra yang sangat banyak.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku mengajari mu teknik genjutsu yang hebat," Kata Hide, membuyarkan ku dari pikiranku. Hide memang sangat hebat dalam genjutsu, setingkat dengan Kurenai.

Aku menyengir pada Hide sambil berdiri untuk pergi ke Akademi "Iya iya, terima kasih Oji-san!" Sahutku lalu meloncat dari atap ke atap rumah.

"PANGGIL AKU NII-CHAN AZURA!" Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Hide dari kejahuan, sengiran masih terlukis di wajahku.

Bel tanda pelajaran berbunyi, beberapa anak-anak bersorak gembira karena jam pelajaran Akademi sudah habis. Dengan cepat aku membawa ranselku, menarik tangan Naruto yang berada di sebelah kananku dan lengan Kiba yang berada di sebelah kiriku, kubawa mereka dengan cepat keluar dari kelas.

"Oi, bukankah kau sudah janji, kau akan mentraktir kita untuk makan BBQ, Choji- _kun?"_ Sorakku pada Choji yang berjalan di depanku bersama Shikamaru. Choji dengan cepat berhenti, diikuti oleh Shikamaru, perlahan-lahan mereka menoleh ke belakang, aku bisa melihat wajah Choji yang perlahan-lahan mulai memucat. Aku hampiri mereka dengan senyuman yang sangat manis sambil menggandeng Naruto dan Kiba yang berwajah pucat di lenganku.

"Kau wanita yang menyusahkan," Shikamaru berguman tetapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya mulai memucat.

Aku memelototinya dengan tajam lalu tersenyum dengan manis. Kulepaskan genggaman lenganku pada Naruto dan Kiba. Aku berjalan mendekati Shikamaru lalu mendesis dengan pelan dan tajam "Shikamaru- _kun_ , kau seharusnya menolong ku untuk melarikan diri dari dua wanita setan-"

"UZUKIRO AZURA, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MU BOLOS HARI INI BAKA!" Aku bisa mendengar teriakan suara dari dua wanita setan- maksudku adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura yang berlari ke arahku. Tanpa kusadari, aku merasakan kedua lenganku ditarik keras oleh Ino dan Sakura.

"KAU BERADA DI KELOMPOK KAMI BAKA!, JIKA KAU BOLOS MAKA NILAI KITA JUGA RENDAH BAKA!" Teriak Ino dengan marah.

Aku menoleh memohon agar membebaskan ku dari dua wanita setan pada empat laki-laki yang menyaksikan kami dengan wajah simpatik "Tapi Ino- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_ , Choji- _kun_ sudah berjanji untuk mentraktirku-"

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN!" Raung Sakura. Ino dan Sakura membawa tubuhku dengan paksa ke kelas khusus untuk kunoichi.

Aku melotot pada empat laki-laki yang membeku di tempat mereka berdiri.

 _Kalian semua harus membayar ini._

Mereka langsung berwajah pucat, seperti mereka mengerti pesan yang kusampaikan.

Sore itu aku pulang dengan tubuh yang lesu, kelas kunoichi memang membosankan, lebih bosan daripada kelas Iruka, aku tidak tertarik pada hal-hal seperti bunga, _make up,_ ataupun cara untuk menggoda pria.

 _Ugh, aku sangat berharap lahir menjadi laki-laki di kehidupan kali ini._

Berbicara masalah laki-laki, aku harus membalas dendam pada empat laki-laki yang tidak menolongku untuk bolos, sebenarnya aku tidak percaya aku bisa berteman dengan karakter utama dari Naruto seperti rookie 9. Aku dan Naruto kadang-kadang bolos dari pelajaran Iruka, lalu diikuti oleh Kiba yang ingin bolos. Shikamaru dan Choji tahu bahwa kami bolos, mereka juga mengikuti kami. Begitulah aku kenal dekat dengan Shikamaru, Choji dan Kiba, kami menjadi 'kelompok bolos belajar', selain itu kami menjalani hukuman yang sama diberikan oleh Iruka.

Aku tertawa pelan saat memikirkan rencana apa yang akan kuberikan pada mereka. _Tunggu pembalasanku idiot-idiot._

Lain kata dengan Ino dan Sakura, kami bertiga dipilih untuk menjadi kelompok tetap di kelas kunoichi, bagi Ino dan Sakura tidak masalah karena aku tidak menyukai Sasuke seperti gadis yang lain tetapi mereka akan benar-benar marah ketika aku mencoba bolos dari kelas kunoichi.

Sesampai di depan rumah, aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan chakra ku untuk mengagetkan Hide. Mengendap-endap menuju jendela ruang tengah yang terbuka, dengan pelan aku mencoba untuk memanjat tetapi aku mengurungkan niat ku karena mendengar suara Kazumi.

 _Ayah sudah pulang dari misi nya._

Aku mecoba mendengar suara Kazumi yang terdengar parau "-Dia berubah, dia menyerang ku Hide, dia juga dibantu oleh seorang pria bertopeng oranye dengan lubang mata satu, mereka sangat kuat, kombinasi kerjasama yang sangat kuat, aku melarikan diri dari serangan mereka, mereka memakai jubah hitam berawan merah yang sama seperti dari sebuah organisasi, aku tidak tahu tujuan mereka apa tetapi mereka menginginkan seseorang kelahiran setengah ghoul, mereka menginginkan-"

"Mereka ingin Azura," Potong Hide dengan nada dingin.

 _Apa._

Mata ku terbelalak kaget, dengan cepat aku melarikan diri ke luar rumah tanpa suara.

 _Seorang pria bertopeng oranye dengan lubang mata satu._

 _Memakai jubah hitam berawan merah yang sama seperti dari sebuah organisasi._

 _Mereka menginginkan seseorang kelahiran setengah ghoul._

 _Mereka ingin Azura._

Kata-kata itu terulang-ulang di pikiranku. _Tobi, Akatsuki._

 _Kenapa Tobi atau Akatsuki menginginkan kelahiran setengah ghoul, dan siapa 'dia' yang dibicarakan oleh Kazumi?_

Seingatku rencana Tobi adalah untuk melaksanakan 'Mata Bulan', lalu kenapa Tobi menginginkan kelahiran setengah ghoul? Apakah dengan kelahiranku di dunia ini membuat sesuatu yang sangat penting berubah drastis?

 _Apakah ini semua salahku karena terlahir di dunia ini?_

Aku memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kazumi selama seminggu sebelum ujian kelulusan, bahkan aku lupa untuk membalas dendamku pada Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto dan Kiba.

Ujian kelulusan berakhir dengan lancar, Aku dan Naruto lulus, Naruto menggunakan jurus bayangan sebagai pengganti clone jutsu biasa Mizuki tidak menggunakan Naruto sebagai umpan, tetapi ia tertangkap basah saat mengambil gulungan rahasia dari kantor Hokage, ia dibawa ke kantor interogasi oleh ANBU.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan satu tim dengan Naruto atau tidak, skor ujianku berada di tengah karena aku tidak menyelesaikan ujian akademik dengan bersungguh-sungguh, aku tidak ingin berada pada posisi satu kecuali pada Taijutsu. Skor Naruto juga berada di tengah, tidak seperti di Anime/Manga, Naruto bukan lagi siswa peringkat bawah. Skor tertinggi masih dipegang oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Aku tidak tahu, bahwa aku sudah merusak dinamik tim tujuh, yang seharusnya Naruto berada pada peringkat akhir agar satu tim dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada pada peringkat tertinggi. Tetapi aku punya firasat bahwa aku satu tim dengan Naruto dan gurunya adalah Hatake Kakashi.

Bagaimana tidak, biasanya Kakashi mengawasi Naruto dengan buku _icha icha_ yang berada di tangan nya tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku melihat Kakashi bersembunyi mengawasi Naruto di tangannya terdapat buku yang berjudul _'Bagaimana cara menjadi guru dari neraka', 'Mengajari siswa dengan disiplin yang keras, semakin keras kau mengajarinya maka pada akhirnya mereka akan berterima kasih'_ , dan aku bersumpah pernah melihat buku berjudul _'Persamaan dalam melatih anjing dan melatih siswa'_

Sepertinya Kakashi tahu bahwa aku sudah melihat buku-buku apa yang ia baca agar membuatku jengkel, sesekali ia melambaikan tangannya padaku tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

"Hey Azura, apakah kau yakin kita akan berada di dalam satu tim? Bagaimana dengan anggota ketiga tim kita?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas.

"Semoga seseorang yang berada di tim kita tidak gila," Aku menjawab, kami berjalan santai menuju Akademi.

"Eh apa maksudmu Azura? Aku yakin tidak ada orang gila di kelas kita,"

Ketika aku ingin menjawab, aku terganggu oleh suara yel-yel yang datang dari komplek jalan sebelah, yang ironisnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto lebih baik daripada apapun.

"OH WAHAI SEMANGAT MUDA!"

"SEMANGAT MUDAAAAA~~~~~~~~!"

"DIAM IDIOT!"

"MENGAPA SEMUA ANGGOTA TIM KU SANGAT GILA?"

"Itulah jawabannya Naruto," Jawabku tanpa ekspresi, diam-diam mengirim doa singkat untuk kewarasanya Tenten dan Neji.

"Baiklah, tenang."

Pintu kelas bergeser terbuka dan masuklah Iruka, sebuah papan di tangan. Berjalan ke podium di depan ruangan, Iruka berbalik menghadap kelas. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil waktu melihat wajah anak-anak yang lulus ujian, lalu tersenyum dengan bangga. "Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kalian bukan siswa akademi tetapi ninja. Kalian juga tidak anak-anak lagi, kalian adalah genin konoha yang diberikan semua hak dan tanggung jawab untuk menjalankan tugas sebagai ninja resmi Konoha,"

"Sekarang aku akan mengumumkan tim apa yang akan kalian dapatkan," Iruka mengangkat papan yang berada di tangannya, "Semua tim ini telah dipilih sendiri oleh Hokage dan tidak bisa diubah," Iruka melihat ke sekeliling ruangan untuk memastikan semua orang mengerti sebelum ia membacakan tim-tim genin.

"Tim 1, Ditugaskan ke Jonin Aoba Yamashiro, dengan beranggotakan, Watabane Kei, Haruno Sakura, Tenshi Takara,"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar nama Sakura, aku menoleh padanya, aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya menjadi sedih, tetapi ia bisa mengontrol ekspresinya saat Ino menoleh padanya, ia tersenyum dengan tenang.

 _Kehadiran ku benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya_.

"...Tim 7," Aku tersentak, perhatianku kembali pada Iruka yang akhirnya membaca bagian penting, "ditugaskan ke Jonin Hatake Kakashi, dengan beranggotakan Uzukiro Azura, Uzumaki Naruto-"

"YEAAAH!" Naruto melompat dari kursinya dan bersorak sebelum menghadap padaku. "Apakah kau mendengar itu Azura? Kita berada di tim yang sama!"

Aku hanya tersenyum geli pada Naruto sebelum menunjuk ke arah depan kelas. Naruto menoleh ke depan dan melihat Iruka memelototinya dengan tidak senang.

"Ah-ahahaha," Naruto mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Maaf Iruka-sensei."

Iruka hanya menatapnya sampai ia yakin ia tidak akan terganggu lagi. "Ahem, seperti yang aku katakan Tim 7 akan terdiri dari Uzukiro Azura, Uzumaki Naruto dan -"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"DENGAN TEME? TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!"

 _Ow, shit man._

 _Chapter 5 update! Maaf kalau chapter nya singkat, chapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan lebih panjang wordnya._

 _Maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan dalam bahasa._

 _Makasi banget udah review, favorite, follow fic saya ini. Pujian, Saran, Kritikan akan saya terima!_


	6. Introduction

Lima belas menit kami menunggu kedatangan Hatake Kakashi.

Semua jounin-sensei masing-masing team sudah pergi bersama anggota team mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Iruka-Sensei berpamitan pulang ke rumahnya dan memberi pandangan _rasa kasihan_ terhadap kami.

Hanya tinggal aku, Naruto dan Sasuke di kelas.

Naruto sibuk memakan ramen di meja Iruka-Sensei, entah kapan ia pergi membeli itu, Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan jijik dari kursinya.

 _Tch._

Aku bangkit dari kursiku berjalan menuju meja Sasuke dengan muka marah, Naruto melihat ku dengan penasaran tapi tetap diam di tempatnya. "Oi, Uchiha." Bentakku sambil duduk tepat di meja Sasuke, secara langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang terkejut karena kedatanganku.

"Aku tidak suka padamu," Kataku terus terang "Aku tidak peduli dengan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mu, aku tidak kasihan terhadap apa yang menimpamu, aku tidak peduli kau kuat dariku atau Naruto, aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak suka padaku dan Naruto atau kau tidak suka bergabung dengan team karena alasan _kerjasama team hanya memperlambatku untuk menjadi kuat,"_

Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan. Aku menyeringai jijik pada Sasuke "Tapi aku akan meluruskan ini, Kau Uchiha, anggota team 7, kau adalah anggota team ku dan Naruto. Tidak peduli seberapa sombong atau kuat nya kau, aku dan Naruto akan pasti mengalahkan mu. Dengar Uchiha, jika kau tidak ingin bekerjasama dengan kami, silahkan kau menuju ke Hokage, meminta untuk keluar dari team ini. Jika kau tidak peduli ketika kami mati di saat kita menjalankan misi maka aku tidak akan menyesal melihat kau mati di depan mataku hanya karena kau bangga kau sangat kuat dan bisa melawan musuh yang jauh lebih hebat darimu,"

"Jawab aku dengan jujur Uchiha, apa yang kau pikirkan sebagai ninja Konoha tentang Desa Konoha ini?" Tanya ku, sambil menilai tajam gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, mukanya berubah menjadi merah karena marah.

Aku melempar senyuman kejam pada Sasuke "Dari reaksi yang aku lihat, kau _tidak peduli pada Konoha atau orang-orang Konoha, yang kau inginkan hanyalah membalas dendam,_ Jika kau adalah ninja Konoha, kau harus mengerti bagaimana Konoha mementingkan kerjasama antar team, Konohagakure tidak perlu shinobi lemah yang akhirnya mereka mati atau team mereka mati, Uchiha, Jika kau tidak ingin bekerja sama, silahkan keluar dari team ini, dan aku yakin tidak ada jounin dari Konoha yang akan melatih mu hanya untuk ' _balas dendam'_ , manusia itu makhluk sosial, membutuhkan satu sama lain, tidak peduli seberapa kuat dirimu, Uchiha, kau tidak akan selamat jika kau sendiri,"

Ruang kelas menjadi sunyi dan tegang, bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara apapun dari Naruto. Sasuke melihat ke luar jendela dengan wajah masam, menolak melihat ku di depannya. "Jika kau bersikap tidak peduli, orang-orang tidak akan percaya padamu, orang-orang akan tidak akan membantu mu, orang-orang akan mati karena mereka enggan meminta bantuanmu, kau tahu apa artinya Uchiha? _Kau sama saja dengan pria yang membunuh semua keluargamu,"_

Aku tersenyum puas saat melihat Sasuke berdiri, menghentakan tangannya ke meja dan menggeram marah padaku "APA YANG KAU TAHU SIALAN?!"

Senyumku melebar saat Sasuke memelototi ku dengan marah, bahkan aku merasakan aura marah keluar dari tubuhnya, aku tertawa " _Sasuke-kun_ , kau menggelikan, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku hanya meluruskan pandangan kau saja, orang-orang menilai mu sebagai _jenius_ , tetapi aku tidak melihat _kejeniusan_ dari dirimu, aku hanya melihat _anak laki-laki yang bodoh._ Kau tahu kenapa Uchiha? "

Aku menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sasuke "Kau ingin membalas dendam pada saudara mu, tetapi apakah kau tahu apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi? Apakah kau tahu kenapa _Itachi membunuh klan nya sendiri dan orang tua nya sendiri?_ Apakah kau hanya percaya bahwa _Itachi membunuh klan nya sendiri hanya untuk mencoba seberapa besar kekuatannya?_ Kau _sangat bodoh_ jika kau percaya itu, tidak ada orang yang waras yang ingin membunuh keluarganya hanya untuk mencoba kekuatan yang ia miliki, terlebih lagi orang yang _baik dan sangat dihargai_ seperti Itachi. Jika kau memang jenius Uchiha Sasuke, kau akan mencari jawaban sebenarnya sebelum kau membunuh Itachi dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, hanya perasaan kosong lalu menyesal seumur hidupmu,"

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke penuh dengan kebingungan, mengolah kata-kata yang aku berikan kepadanya. "Pikirkan baik-baik Uchiha, jika kau adalah anggota team tujuh, anggota team ku dengan Naruto, kau akan bekerja sama dengan kami, kami juga akan membantu mu menemukan jawaban yang sebenarnya, kami akan membantu mu untuk menjadi kuat, _karena team tujuh akan menjadi kuat bersama-sama,"_

Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget, muka nya kini tidak merah karena amarah, kini muka nya tanpa ekspresi, aku fokus pada gerak-geriknya.

Sasuke menutup matanya, satu air mata mengalir ke pipinya lalu ia tersenyum "Terima kasih Uzukiro,"

Aku tersenyum puas "Itulah yang kunantikan Uchiha," Aku melompat turun dari meja Sasuke, lalu berbaring di meja kosong di samping Sasuke sambil menguap lalu menutup mataku.

"Oi Naruto, berhenti menganga seperti orang idiot, bangunkan aku jika Kakashi-Sensei tiba,"

"A-AZURA!"

Aku terkekeh, lalu tertidur dengan tenang.

"Telat-telat-telat-TELAT!" Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara frustasi dari Naruto, melihatnya mondar-mandir di depan kelas, berjalan dari dinding ke dinding seperti binatang yang terkunci di kandangnya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat sensei baru kita tapi aku sudah mulai membencinya,"

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu" Kataku pelan, menguap sambil mengusap mataku, aku bisa melihat Sasuke melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada, ekpresi jengkel terlukis di wajahnya "Aku menyukai sensei baru kita ini,"

"Itu karena dia lebih pemalas darimu! Sehingga kau bisa tidur seenaknya!" Bentak Naruto dengan marah.

"Aku mempunyai perasaan aneh kenapa sensei baru kita telat," Kataku perlahan-lahan, Naruto dan Sasuke melihat ku dengan penasaran "Aku merasa bahwa Kakashi-Sensei tersesat di jalan yang bernama jalan kehidupan lalu memutar karena kucing hitam lewat di depannya,"

Naruto dan Sasuke melihatku dengan muka yang tidak percaya dan ekspresi ' _kau-gila-Azura',_ aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Naruto menyengir, lalu mengambil penghapus papan tulis, ia selipkan di atas pintu.

 _Oh, aku ingat adegan ini._

Sasuke mendengus kesal "Tidak ada jounin, yang akan jatuh pada perangkap seperti itu,"

Aku merasakan chakra yang kuat. Ada seseorang di koridor. Aku mengabaikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang berdebat dan melihat pintu bergeser terbuka, penghapus papan tulis jatuh ke bawah, tepat di atas rambut silver.

Hening.

"Bwahahaha," Naruto tertawa keras "Kau terkena perangkap ku! Aku bahkan tidak percaya itu! Kau lihat teme? Hahahahahaha!"

Kakashi tampak ... tidak berbahaya. Sedikit konyol, sedikit eksentrik, seperti orang tua yang tidak berbahaya. Aku dapat percaya bahwa ia hanya orang yang lemah jika aku tidak tahu siapa Kakashi sebenarnya.

Aku terkesan.

Aku tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah salah satu ninja terbaik di Konoha, ia memiliki Sharingan dan suatu saat nanti akan memiliki Mangekyo. Aku tahu dia sudah menjadi jounin di umur tiga belas tahun, sangat mengesankan melihat dia berpura-pura menjadi orang yang payah dan lemah.

"Kesan pertamaku," Katanya datar "Aku tidak menyukai kalian,"

 _Ouch._

"Temui aku di atap dalam waktu lima menit," Lalu dia menghilang bersamaan munculnya asap.

Kami sampai di atap tepat lima menit berlari dari kelas menggunakan chakra.

"Bagus," Kata Kakashi-Sensei, bersandar pada pagar-pagar pembatas, kami duduk di depannya sambil menghela napas perlahan-lahan "Sekarang, kita bisa memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing,"

Hening.

Kakashi mengehal napas nya lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan "Nama, Kesukaan, hal yang dibenci, hobi, mimpi untuk masa depan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu dahulu sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, aku? Hmm, aku Hatake Kakashi, aku suka...aku benci...aku memiliki banyak hobi...mimpi hmm..." Kakashi mengangkat bahunya.

Naruto mendengus "Yang kita tahu hanya namanya," Bisik Naruto padaku dan Sasuke.

"Tch, Aku Uzukiro Azura, aku suka kopi, aku benci jika hal-hal menyakitkan yang terjadi pada keluarga dan temanku, aku membenci orang-orang yang mempunyai pikiran yang tertutup, hobi ku membaca dan berlatih, mimpi untuk masa depan menjadi jounin yang kuat, mungkin mengambil team genin lalu menyuci otak mereka? Nah terdengar bagus," Kata ku dengan sengiran tidak bersalah. Naruto memberiku ekspresi aneh, aku mengabaikannya.

"Ne," Naruto mengusap kepala bagian belakang, sengiran yang sama sepertiku terlukis di wajahnya "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku suka ramen dan bento yang dibuatkan Azura, aku benci membaca buku, hobiku berlatih dengan Azura dan makan ramen, mimpi untuk masa depan untuk menjadi Hokage, dattebayo!"

 _Hmm, ada beberapa perubahan._

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," Mulai Sasuke dan menghela napas nya "Aku suka...tomat, dan banyak hal yang aku benci, hobiku berlatih, mimpi...bukan, tetapi ambisi untuk masa depan yaitu menjadi kuat dan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran dibalik...pembantaian Uchiha," Sasuke menatapku, aku tersenyum tidak bersalah pada Sasuke, ia memalingkan muka nya.

 _Hmm... Banyak perubahan Sasuke. Mungkin aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Mungkin._

Aku bisa melihat mata Kakashi melebar saat Sasuke memberi tahu ambisinya, mungkin terkejut karena tidak seperti harapannya.

 _Maaf Kakashi-Sensei, aku sudah menceramahi nya, jadi terima kepribadian Uchiha Sasuke yang baru ini._

Kakashi menepuk tangannya "Kalian semua memiliki kepribadian yang unik, dan sekarang aku akan memberitahukan kalian apa yang akan kita lakukan besok,"

"Yeah!" Naruto bersorak gembira "Apakah kita akan menjalankan misi? Apakah kita akan menyelamatkan seorang putri? Atau melawan musuh ninja? Aku siap untuk itu!"

Kakashi-sensei tertawa dengan muram. Chakra keluar dari tubuh Kakashi, ia membuat sebuah genjutsu membentuk awan-awan gelap disekitarnya untuk menambahkan efek dramatis.

 _Hah. Sangat bagus sensei._

"Tidak, misi kita adalah..." katanya dengan misterius "Misi untuk bertahan hidup."

Naruto bersorak lalu membeku di tempat "Misi...untuk bertahan hidup?"

"Kau tahu," Mulai Kakashi-Sensei "Meskipun kau sudah lulus dari Akademi, kau tidak sepenuhnya menjadi ninja Konoha. Dari dua puluh tujuh siswa yang lulus, hanya sembilan yang akan menjadi ninja Konoha sepenuhnya. Maka kalian harus lulus tes yang akan aku berikan. Tes ini memiliki tingkat kegagalan sebanyak enam puluh persen,"

Aku menyeringai, Naruto tampak terkejut, Sasuke memiliki muka serius.

"Datang ke lapangan latihan nomor tiga jam 05:00 besok pagi. Kita akan memulai tes nya jika semua anggota team hadir. Berlatih lah dengan keras, persiapkan diri kalian, aku akan merekomendasikan untuk tidak sarapan kecuali kau ingin muntah,"

Kakashi menghilang menggunakan jurus shunshin, meninggalkan daun-daun yang bertebangan.

Aku menghela napas ku, memastikan tidak ada Kakashi di sekitar, saat aku yakin aku tidak merasakan chakra Kakashi, aku menyeringai "Oi Naruto, Uchiha, jangan pergi dulu,"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri melihatku dengan wajah bingung, lalu duduk kembali seperti semula "Aku tahu tes apa yang diberikan Kakashi, tes nya yaitu tes lonceng,"

"Tes lonceng? Apa itu? Dan bagaimana kau tahu Uzukiro?" Tanya Sasuke, matanya menyipit dengan tajam.

"Hatake Kakashi adalah jounin yang terkenal, ia murid dari hokage ke empat, saat dia menjadi genin dibawah naungan Hokage ke empat, dia mendapatkan tes lonceng. Dan kau tahu, Hokage ke empat adalah murid dari Jiraiya, seorang Sannin, Jiraiya juga memberikan tes lonceng saat Hokage ke empat menjadi genin, dan Jiraiya adalah murid dari Hokage ke tiga yang menciptakan tes lonceng itu sendiri," Jelasku, lalu menyengir dengan puas "Jadi, aku menyimpulkan bahwa tes yang akan kita hadapi adalah tes lonceng ini,"

Sasuke masih menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam "Bagaimana kau tahu semua informasi itu Uzukiro?"

Aku tersenyum lebar "Uchiha, aku sangat suka _mengumpulkan informasi_ , dan aku mempunyai caraku sendiri, bukankah ninja seharusnya memiliki rahasia masing-masing?" Cemoohku. Sasuke mendengus.

Naruto tertawa "Azura memang seperti itu Sasuke-teme, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dia mendapatkan informasi-informasi, kau akan terbiasa, abaikan saja,"

Sasuke mendengus kembali, aku terkekeh "Kita harus bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan lonceng ini, kerja sama sebagai team, jadi aku sudah mempunyai rencana,"

Sasuke kelihatan tidak pasti, Naruto hanya menyengir, dia selalu percaya dengan rencanaku, aku mendengus pada Sasuke "Uchiha, terlebih dahulu kau dengar rencanaku sebelum kau menilainya," Jelasku.

"Tch, terserah, ayo cepat bilang saja," Kata Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Jadi, aku akan mempercayakan Naruto untuk memasang perangkap di lapangan latihan tiga, karena Naruto pandai dalam hal ini, lalu..."

 _Chapter 6 update! Maaf minggu kemaren saya tidak update chapter baru karena sibuk ujian dan cahpter ini singkat (chapter selanjutnya lumayan panjang). Rencananya chapter ini sampai tes lonceng, tapi saya mengubah pikiran, karena masih ada kekurangan-kekurangan._

 ** _Kenapa Sakura berada di team lain? Apakah Azura akan menggantikan peran Sakura?_**

 _Jawabannya tidak! Azura tidak menggantikan peran Sakura, karena Azura sangat berbeda sekali dengan Sakura, memang betul Azura berada di team tujuh, tapi dia tidak mempermainkan peran Sakura. Saya juga mempunyai rencana untuk Sakura._

 ** _No Character Bashing_** _, Azura bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke, karena Azura tidak menyukai orang-orang yang berpikiran tertutup. Dan Sasuke adalah orangnya, jadi Azura memberi 'ceramah' pada Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri. Sekali lagi, No Character Bashing._

 _Maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan pada kata-kata (saya bukan profesional)_

 _Terima kasih sudah favorite, follow, review, dan baca fanfic saya ini!_


	7. Team 7 Bell Test

"Telat-telat-telat-telat!" Teriak Naruto kesal "Oi Azura, kenapa kita tidak memulai perangkap nya sekarang?"

Menghela napas ku, menyandarkan tubuhku ke pohon di samping Sasuke berdiri. Aku menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi "Tidak bisa Naruto, Kakashi-sensei akan tahu jika kita akan memulai nya terlebih dahulu, dia seorang _jounin,_ dia akan tahu segalanya, jika dia tahu, rencana kita akan hancur, Naruto," Jelasku dengan sabar "Selain itu, kita tidak akan memulainya sebelum semua anggota tim tujuh berada disini-"

"SIALAN!" Teriakku dengan penuh kekesalan. Aku menarik rambutku dengan frustasi.

"Ada apa Azura?" Tanya Naruto.

 _Aku benar-benar seorang idiot._

Kakashi-sensei sudah mengatakan tes nya akan dimulai jika _semua anggota tim tujuh_ , sudah berada di lapangan latihan tiga ini. Aku hanya menjemput dan membawa Sasuke dan Naruto dari apartemen mereka masing-masing jam empat, dan menyuruh mereka memakan bento yang sudah aku siapkan dari rumah. Walaupun aku seorang ghoul, tetap saja aku akan belajar untuk memasak makanan manusia.

Dan kau tahu kenapa? _Aku tidak menjemput Kakashi-sensei._ Kakashi-sensei adalah _bagian anggota tim tujuh_. Tentu saja tes nya tidak akan di mulai karena Kakashi-sensei belum datang, dan dia lah yang akan memberikan tes nya. Kakashi-sensei sengaja terlambat karena _dia menunggu kita untuk menjemputnya_.

Tapi kami tidak tahu dimana apartemen Kakashi-sensei.

 _Jounin licik._

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto," Jawabku setelah menenangkan diri.

Naruto mendengus kesal "Kenapa Kakashi-sensei tidak datang tepat waktu! Aku lelah menunggu seperti ini!"

Aku tersenyum geli pada Naruto "Kau tahu Naruto, kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti padamu, bagaimana kau sangat sabar saat kau ingin melakukan perangkap jebakan dan tidak sabar pada hal yang lain?"

"Karena perangkap jebakan adalah hal yang lain-"

kepalaku terangkat ketika aku merasakan chakra bergerak ke arah kami dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Aku memotong perkataan Naruto "Nah, coba tebak siapa yang muncul," Aku mendorong diriku dari pohon, berjalan dengan santai di sebelah Naruto berdiri, Sasuke mengikuti ku dengan ekspresi datarnya, tangan terlipat di dadanya "Bersiaplah, tes ini akan dimulai."

Sebelum Naruto bisa membuka mulutnya, Kakashi-sensei muncul di lapangan dengan Shunshin. Saat Kakashi-sensei melihat kami berdiri tepat di depannya, dia memberikan kami senyuman ceria "Hai semua," Kakashi-sensei melambaikan tangannya "Selamat pagi!"

"KAU TERLAMBAT!" Naruto berteriak, memandang Kakashi-sensei dengan marah, Kakashi-sensei hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Nah. Mari kita mulai." Kakashi-sensei mengeluarkan jam alarm dan mengaturnya. "Sekarang kita semua di sini, kita bisa memulai tes nya, kecuali kalian ingin membutuhkan waktu?" Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku hanya menggeleng. Kakashi-sensei melirik pada Sasuke yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Baik," Kakashi-sensei berjalan ke salah kayu dan meletakkan jam itu disana "Alarm ini akan berbunyi saat siang nanti, tanda tes nya akan berakhir, tujuan kalian adalah mengambil lonceng ini. Jika kau tidak bisa mengambilnya kau tidak akan dapat makan siang, "Kakashi-sensei mengangkat tali dan dua lonceng diikatkan pada tali itu.

"Hanya ada dua lonceng." Kataku dengan ekspresi datar, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam, mengingat rencanaku.

Kakashi-sensei tersenyum "Benar, dua orang akan mendapatkan lonceng, salah satu orang yang tidak mendapat lonceng ini, akan kembali ke Akademi,"

Kakashi-sensei berjalan menjauh dari kami saat ia berbicara, lalu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap kami. Dia membawa lonceng itu ke pinggang dan mengikatnya pada kantongnya, memberikan tarikan terakhir untuk memastikan lonceng itu terpasang erat.

Kakashi-sensei menatap kami dengan serius "Berniatlah untuk membunuh, serahkan semua serangan kalian untuk mendapatkan lonceng ini. Aku menyarankan jangan ragu-ragu memakai jurus-jurus yang telah kau kuasai,"

"Percayalah Sensei," Naruto meretakan buku-buku jarinya dan memberikannya senyuman predator "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membunuhmu,"

" _Mendokusai,_ Ketika kita mendapatkan lonceng, kau berdua bisa memiliki lonceng itu," Kataku tidak peduli, aku bisa melihat mata Kakashi-sensei berkedut jengkel.

Aku menyeringai "Jadi sensei, bisakah kau menyerahkan lonceng itu?" Tanyaku. Tentu saja Kakashi-sensei tidak akan memberikannya, aku menanyakan ini karena aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi nya saja.

Kakashi-sensei menatapku dengan datar "Tidak,"

"Aww, setidaknya aku mencoba," Bisikku pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menahan ketawanya.

"Oke," Kakashi-sensei mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Tes akan dimulai dari-" Dia menjatuhkan tangannya ke bawah, "-Sekarang!"

"... Umm," Kakashi-sensei menggaruk dagunya dan memandang kita satu persatu "Kau tahu, ini adalah bagian dimana kalian seharusnya bersembunyi,"

"Tapi Sensei," Kata Naruto dengan senang " _kita sudah bersembunyi._ Kau sendiri yang belum menyadarinya,"

Kakashi-sensei menyipitkan mata tunggalnya saat ia memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto, lalu melebar setelah paham apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Dalam gerakan yang cepat dan fasih, Kakashi-sensei mengambil shiruken lalu melemparnya pada kami.

Aku melompat ke kiri saat shiruken menyerangku, namun dua orang di sampingku tidak, Naruto menyengir dengan licik, tangan di pinggang dengan percaya diri. Sasuke menyeringai, seringai seperti Naruto, yang sangat tidak cocok di wajahnya. Shiruken mengenai tubuh mereka dan-

Kemudian tubuh mereka meledak menjadi kumpulan asap.

"... Jurus bayangan?" Kakashi-sensei bergumam, "Hmm, aku mengerti. Jadi itulah sebab Sasuke tidak berbicara daritadi,"

"Itu benar. Naruto berbakat dalam henge, tapi dia belum berbakat meniru tingkah laku orang lain." Aku mulai menjelaskan untuk membuang-buang waktu. Ninja secara keseluruhan adalah orang-orang yang sangat penasaran, kemungkinan besar jika kau mulai menjelaskan mekanik di balik rencana yang akan kau lakukan atau teknik serangan yang kau pakai, mereka akan berhenti untuk mendengarkannya, bahkan saat berada di medan pertempuran.

"Atau Naruto tidak berbakat dalam menipu. Uchiha tidak bisa membuat jurus bayangan, jadi Naruto membuat dua replika bayangan, yang satu berubah menjadi Uchiha dengan menggunakan henge. Beruntung bagi kami karena Uchiha tidak banyak bicara, jadi karakter Uchiha tadi tidak terlalu mencurigakan, buktinya kau baru menyadarinya, " Jelasku.

Kakashi-sensei melirik sekitarnya, "Hmm, jadi mereka dimana?"

"Kau pikir mereka dimana?" Aku mengangkat bahu, "Tentu saja mereka di suatu tempat menyiapkan perangkap." Aku tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan rencana itu, Kakashi-sensei adalah seorang yang jenius, dia akan segera tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, selain itu, kemungkinan Kakashi-sensei akan senang bisa berjalan pada perangkap yang kami pasang lalu mencemooh kami karena perangkap itu tidak bekerja secara efektif terhadapnya. Tapi hal itu tidak masalah bagiku.

Mata tunggalnya bersinar dengan senang, "Dan kau di sini untuk menahanku?"

"Nah, itu juga bagian dari rencana. Tapi secara pribadi, mengapa aku menahanmu? Aku bisa menendang pantatmu lalu mengambil lonceng itu, tetapi tidak akan seru jika hanya aku saja yang menyerangmu Kakashi-sensei," Cemoohku. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, aku tahu kekuatan Kakashi-sensei jauh lebih hebat daripada kekuatanku, dia adalah seorang jounin terkuat di Konoha. Dan aku hanya seorang genin yang baru lulus dari Akademi.

Aku mengambil posisi taijutsu milikku, Kakashi-sensei hanya berdiri dengan relax dan mengambil buku _icha-icha paradise_ dari kantongnya. "Maa~ Azura-chan, kau ingin menyerangku? Tidakkah kita punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol?"

Aku mengacuhkannya, dengan cepat aku memberikan tinjuku pada Kakashi-sensei menggunakan tangan kiriku, seperti yang kuduga, Kakashi-sensei menghindarinya, kaki kananku dengan cepat menendang perutnya, tetapi Kakashi-sensei menangkap kaki ku menggunakan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya masih terdapat buku Icha-icha, matanya tertuju pada halaman buku.

Aku menyeringai. Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku mengangkat tanganku, dan membentuk segel tangan.

 _Dunia sekitar menjadi gelap._

Aku bisa merasakan Kakashi-sensei melepas kaki kananku, dengan cepat aku berdiri lalu melangkah mundur. Aku melihat tubuh Kakashi-sensei menjadi kaku, chakranya keluar dengan kewaspadaan.

 _Ikat tubuh lawan._

Aku memberikan chakra ku lebih banyak, mata Kakashi-sensei terlihat tidak fokus, tubuh Kakashi-sensei terangkat dengan sendirinya, buku icha-icha terjatuh ke tanah, kedua lengannya mengembang. Aku bisa merasakan mata kiriku berubah menjadi liar, Rinkaku keluar dari tubuhku dengan perlahan, tentakel rinkaku pertama mengikat tubuh Kakashi-sensei dengan erat. Tentakel rinkaku kedua mengambil buku icha-icha yang terjatuh di tanah. _Kenapa kau tidak melawan Kakashi-sensei?_

 _Serang tubuh lawan._

Tentakel rinkaku ketiga menusuk bagian kiri perut Kakshi-sensei. Aku menyeringai saat Kakashi-sensei terbatuk, darah dari perutnya keluar dengan deras.

 _Makan. Makan. Makan. Aroma lezat. Daging lezat. Makan!_

"KAI!" Teriakan Kakashi-sensei membangunkan ku dari aura ghoul ku, aku bisa merasakan tubuh Kakashi-sensei mencoba dengan keras telepas dari tentakel ku. Aku membiarkan Kakashi-sensei terlepas.

"Menggunakan genjutsu Kokuangyou untuk menyerangku? Tidak buruk untuk genin," Kata Kakashi-sensei dengan santai, meskipun darah keluar dari tubuhnya "Genin zaman sekarang sangat mengerikan ternyata," Cemoohnya "Menggunkan genjutsu level A?"

Aku menyengir "Aku tahu, aku tidak akan menang melawan mu menggunakan Taijutsu, aku tidak hebat dalam ninjutsu, jadi aku menggunakan genjutsu dan...kekkai genkai milikku," Jelasku lalu mengerutkan keningku "Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku Sensei? Kenapa kau tidak membebaskan dirimu dari genjutsu sebelum aku menyerangmu?"

Kakashi-sensei tertawa pelan "Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar kekuatanmu," Kata Kakashi-sensei "Kenapa kau tidak mengambil lonceng nya selagi kau bisa Azura?"

"Oh? Seberapa besar kekuatanku? Tetapi bukan itu saja kekuatan ku sensei, dan lagipula," Aku menyeringai lalu melambaikan buku icha-icha dengan tentakel ku "Mengambil lonceng bukan tugasku Kakashi-sensei, dan aku sudah dapat yang aku inginkan,"

Aku tersenyum tidak bersalah "Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengambil lonceng darimu dengan mudah sensei, tetapi aku mengambil hal yang penting dari lonceng,"

Mata Kakashi-sensei melebar kaget melihat buku icha-icha yang berada di tentakel ku.

Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan gembira, menyengir seperti orang idiot "Dadah sensei!"

Lalu melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan cepat sebisaku, menghindari jebakan-jebakan Naruto yang telah ia rencanakan.

"NARUTO AYO CEPAT KESINI!" Teriakku pada salah satu clone Naruto, clone Naruto tersebar dimana-mana untuk memasang jebakan, aku yakin Kakashi-sensei sedang melewati jebakan yang dipasang Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian clone Naruto disampingku.

"Jadi kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya clone-Naruto dengan senang.

"Iya, aku sudah mendapatkannya, bilang ke Uchiha aku sudah mendapatkan umpannya, cepat!"

"Ok, Ok," Dia mengangkat tangannya, "sheesh, tenang Azura. Kenapa kau panik?"

Gelombang _Killing Intent_ menyapu kami, begitu tebal membuat kami tenggelam. Langit menjadi gelap, burung-burung berterbangan panik kemana-mana. Petir biru bergema di sekeliling pepohonan, suara raungan seperti binatang terdengar dimana-mana.

 ** _RAIKIRI!_**

Aku menatap Naruto dengan panik "Itu sebabnya." Lalu aku menusuk tubunya dengan tentakel ku, tubuhnya menjadi asap, informasi dari clone terkirim pada Naruto yang asli.

Pernahkan kau melihat jounin elit marah dan mencoba untuk membunuhmu? Bukan karena misi atau tugas tetapi benar-benar ingin membunuhmu dengan sepenuh hati, dan ingin mematahkan lehermu seperti boneka kayu? Aku pernah dan aku jujur, aku tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti ini selama hidupku (Kecuali saat serangan Kyuubi)

Matanya bersinar dengan kebencian saat dia melihatku. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot melompat dari pohon ke pohon, hanya berlari langsung ke arahku, menebang apa saja yang ia lewati, meninggalkan pohon-pohon yang tidak berdosa hancur berkeping-keping.

Oh Sial! Aku berhenti melihat setan yang mengerjarku dan berlari secepat aku bisa. LARI WOY LARI!

Aku mendarat tepat di lapangan dimana kami rencanakan, melompat ke salah satu pohon, menggunakan tentakel untuk menutupi tubuhku.

Setan dari neraka keluar dari pepohonan, mata terkunci dimana aku berada, Raikiri di tangannya bercahaya dengan bahaya menuju arahku.

Kakashi-sensei tepat mendarat di lapangan kosong dan-

 **BOOM!**

Ledakan terjadi di lapangan yang diinjak oleh Kakashi-sensei, sekali lagi, Kakashi-sensei membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang jounin, dengan cepat ia bereaksi dan melompat, tetapi sayang, saat ia melompat kunai berterbangan dimana-mana menuju Kakashi-sensei.

Aku memandang dengan takjub saat Kakashi-sensei melompat tinggi dari serangan kunai dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa aku bandingkan, sangat cepat sehingga kau tidak akan bisa berkedip untuk melihatnya.

 _Jadi ini lah seorang jounin._

Setelah lapangan bebas dari jebakan, aku mendarat dengan cepat, buku icha-icha masih terikat di tentakel ku.

Kakashi-sensei mengikuti ku, mendarat tepat di depanku.

Aku tersenyum tidak bersalah "Kau tahu sensei, kau bisa memiliki buku ini," Kataku "Tangkap,"

Kakashi-sensei tidak melihat buku yang aku lempar, dengan waspada mengawasi gerak-gerikku, tetapi itulah kesalahannya.

Seharusnya bukan aku yang ia waspadai, aku tidak ingin menyerangnya. Tetapi-

Sasuke dan Naruto datang di belakang Kakashi-sensei, tangan bersamaan membentuk segel yang akan mereka gunakan untuk memakai jutsu-

Dengan segera aku melompat menggunakan tentakel ku ke salah satu pohon, melindungi diriku dari serangan dan-

" _Katon: Jurus Naga Api!"_

" _Futon: Jurus Tornado!"_

Naga terbuat dari api muncul dengan cantiknya dan membesar dengan bantuan tornado, dengan cepat mengarah pada Kakashi-sensei. Membakar sekeliling lapangan, tetapi tetap saja, Kakashi-sensei bereaksi menghindarinya walaupun apinya membakar bagian kaki kiri Kakashi-sensei.

" _Suiton: Jurus Pusaran Air Raksasa!"_ Suara Kakashi-sensei bergema.

 _Apa! Aku bahkan tidak melihat Kakashi-sensei membuat segel tangan untuk menggunakan jutsu!_

Pusaran air raksasa muncul membasahi naga api dan lapangan yang telah terbakar oleh api. Aku kaget melihat lapangan yang kini telah rusak karena tiga jurus yang berbeda, pohon-pohon disekeliling lapangan berterbangan kemana-mana, alarm yang dipasang Kakashi-sensei tidak tahu telah berada dimana.

Aku mendarat tepat disamping Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga kaget melihat sekeliling lapangan.

"Kau tahu," Kakashi memandang kami dengan mata yang bersinar "Aku benar-benar mulai menyukai kalian,"

"Nah jika kau benar-benar menyukai kami kau sensei sialan," Naruto berkata dengan senyuman tak bersalah "Bagaimana jika kau memberikan kami lonceng sebagai hadiah,"

"Hmm," Kakashi menggaruk dagunya dan benar-benar tampak mempertimbangkannya lalu menggeleng "Hmm, aku ingin memberikan kalian lonceng ini, teapi kalian membuatku kesal karena kalian berani mencuri buku icha-icha milikku, jadi aku harus memberikan hukuman pada kalian,"

Naruto menyeringai lalu menghadap pada ku dan Sasuke "Kita kembali pada rencana A,"

Aku memandangnya dengan bingung, aku melihat Sasuke yang juga kebingungan. Aku mengerutkan dahiku "Rencana A? Memangnya apa rencana A?"

"Tentu saja menendang pantat Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto meretakan buku-buku jarinya sebelum melirik pada Kakashi-sensei "Sepertinya kita akan mengalahkanmu dengan terang-terangan,"

Naruto mengambil posisi untuk menyerang, Kakashi-sensei tampak serius mengikuti rencana yang dikatakan Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai mengambil posisi juga, tangan kanan terdapat kunai tajam. Aku mengikutinya, menyeringai dan melambaikan tentakel-tentakelku.

"Pertempuran sesi kedua dimulai!"

"Kakashi, kenapa ada _ingus_ keluar dari hidungku? "

"... Yah itu belum tentu _ingus_. Jika kau memiringkan kepalamu ke samping dan menjulingkan matamu sedikit itu seperti rambut hidung..."

"Itu _ingus,_ Kakashi." Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage berbalik untuk melihat Jonin yang berlutut padanya. "Aku tahu apa itu _ingus_ dan seperti apa itu _ingus,_ dan itu adalah," Dia menunjuk ke patung Monumen Hokage, "adalah _ingus_ yang keluar dari hidung ku. Sekarang, bisakah kau menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa itu berada disana, Kakashi,"

 _Ingus_ yang dimaksudkan Sandaime Hokage adalah sebuah pohon yang entah bagaimana bisa menempel tepat dibawah lubang hidung sebelah kiri dimana wajah Sarutobi Hiruzen diukir. Daun yang tergantung di hidungnya memang tampak seperti _ingus_ raksasa.

Sebenarnya itu bukan kesalahan Kakashi-sensei, tetapi kesalahan Naruto.

Selama pertarungan, Naruto menggunakan salah satu jutsu angin dari beberapa ninjutsu yang ia pelajari dari Hideyoshi, salah satunya teknik angin peringkat C yang bisa melepaskan hembusan angin. Dan kekuatannya bergantung pada chakra yang digunakan, dan Naruto, orang yang memiliki chakra banyak, _tidak sengaja_ , mengunakan jutsu itu dengan chakra yang besar.

Jadi, sebahagian hutan hancur, pohon-pohon berterbangan dan _tidak sengaja_ , mengenai monumen Hokage yang berada di depannya.

Namun kami beruntung, Sandaime Hokage tidak percaya bahwa kami melakukan itu, jadi Kakashi-sensei sebagai penanggung jawab apa yang kami perbuat. Kakashi-sensei kini berlutut seperti anak kecil yang bersalah di depan orang tuanya. Kami hanya berdiri di belakang, Aku dan Sasuke memasang tampang tidak bersalah, sedangkan Naruto menahan tawanya dengan keras.

Sandaime Hokage menunjuk dengan pipanya ke seluruh hutan yang kami gunakan, "Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kakashi? Hutan itu bukan milik mu saja, tetapi tim lain juga, ini seharusnya tes untuk tim genin bukan pelatihan perang dunia shinobi ketiga, Kakashi,"

Hutan yang rusak kini dipenuhi oleh ANBU, yang berusaha memadamakan api dari jurus api yang digunakan Sasuke, mencari perangkap yang dipasang dimana-mana oleh Naruto, dan memperbaiki fasilitas hutan yang telah rusak.

Kakashi mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dan memberi Sandaime Hokage senyuman canggung, "Mereka ... melawanku jauh lebih baik daripada yang aku bayangkan,"

"Dan seharusnya kau membiarkan mereka untuk lulus Kakashi," Sandaime Hokage menjelaskan dengan sederhana seperti menjelaskan macam-macam warna pada anak kecil "Kau seharusnya jangan membiarkan mereka untuk merusak itu-" Dia melambaikan tangannya pada hutan yang rusak "-aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku sebut,"

Sandaime Hokage menutup matanya dan memijat keningnya. "Apakah kau menyadari aku hampir mengalami serangan jantung saat melihat pohon berterbangan menabrak wajahku? Seolah-olah kita diserang mendadak seperti perang dunia ninja ketiga, dan aku tidak percaya bahwa hutan kita yang hijau dan indah meledak, puff, dan hilang begitu saja," Sandaime Hokage membuka matanya dan menatap Kakashi "Apakah kau sudah meluluskan mereka?"

Kakashi mulai terlihat sangat canggung dan menolak untuk melihat langsung ke Sandaime Hokage. "...Belum"

Hokage hanya menatap kosong pada salah satu jounin terkuat yang ia miliki. "Setelah semua ini, kenapa mereka belum lulus?"

"... Mereka belum mendapatkan lonceng,"

Sandaime Hokage menatap Kakashi-sensei seolah-olah dia adalah orang idiot yang pernah ia temui, lalu memukul Kakashi-sensei di kepala dengan pipanya. Dua kali.

Sandaime Hokage berlutut, menyambar lonceng yang tergantung pada kantong Kakashi-sensei, lalu melemparnya pada Naruto.

"Lihat, mereka memilikinya. Selamat Jonin Hatake Kakashi, Sekarang kau menjadi guru dan pemimpin untuk genin tim tujuh,"

Kakashi-sensei mencoba menolak "Tapi-"

 _*Tak*_

Sandaime Hokage mengangkat pipa dari kepala Kakashi dan mulai berjalan pergi. "Mereka lulus Kakashi, kau terima itu." Lalu ia berhenti dan melihat hutan yang hancur. "Dan Kakashi. Kau dilarang menggunakan tes lonceng lagi,"

Kemudian Sandaime Hokage pergi, meninggalkan tim genin yang baru lulus.

Dan inilah bagaimana tim tujuh terbentuk.

 _Chapter 7 update! Akhirnya tes lonceng berlalu, maaf jika rencana atau pertempurannya kurang epic XD saya sudah mencoba sebisa saya dan ini hasilnya, tada. ini memang jauh berbeda dari tes lonceng di canon, ngikutin alur canon kan bosan, lagian Azura udah ngancurin alur canon Naruto disini XD_

 ** _Alasan kenapa Azura memanggil Sasuke, Uchiha_** _Karena Azura belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Sasuke, jadi Azura manggil Sasuke, dengan 'Uchiha', Sasuke juga manggil 'Uzukiro' sebagai gantinya._

 _Maaf Sasuke nya tidak terlalu menonjol di chapter ini, saya usahakan di chapter berikutnya bagian Sasuke banyak. (sejujurnya, saya gak terlalu suka sama karakter Sasuke, saya berusaha tidak nge-bash dia kok, lagian karakternya sedikit berbeda disini dengan canon)_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah favorite, follow, review, atau hanya sekedar membaca ff ini._

 _Maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan pada kata-kata, atau ceritanya bikin readers bosan (semoga tidak), saya bukan penulis profesional._

 _*Mendokusai:_ _Menyebalkan/merepotkan*_


	8. Catch Tora

"Selamat siang, Yamanaka-san," kataku dengan sopan saat aku memasuki toko bunga Yamanaka. Inoichi membuka bibirnya untuk menyapa ku tetapi terlambat saat Ino berlari dengan cepat ke arahku.

"Bakazura! Ma-maksudku Azura-chan! Apakah itu benar? Aku mendenger bahwa Jounin Sensei mu memberikan test pada team kalian, dan kalian menghancurkan hutan karena test itu! Asuma-sensei tidak melakukan test pada kami karena kami adalah Ino-Shika-Cho. Jadi katakan padaku! Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah kau lulus?"

Ino lebih pintar dari orang-orang kira. Karena Ino berasal dari klan ninja, terutama ia berasal dari klan ninja yang mengkhususkan latihannya untuk membaca orang. Dari semua team tahun ini, team sepuluh mungkin team yang paling stabil. Teknik mereka dalam bekerja sama sangat berjalan baik, mereka bertiga lahir dan dibesarkan untuk kerja sama team.

"Ah," kataku, mengangguk terombang-ambing "Kami lulus."

Dia menjerit, dan bertepuk tangan. "Keren! Bagaimana rasanya setelah menghancurkan hutan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menceritakan dengan singkat tentang test yang kami lakukan. Bisa ditebak, Ino jauh lebih tertarik pada apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di test tersebut daripada apa yang aku dan Naruto lakukan, tetapi aku tidak peduli pada hal itu, tidak salah jika kau menyukai seseorang dan ingin mendengar orang yang kau suka.

Ino mengangkat alis kanannya dengan heran.

"Sasuke-kun membantu mu? Oh sangat romantis." Aku bersumpah melihat mata nya memiliki bintang berbinar-binar "Kau sangat beruntung berada satu team dengan dia. Aku hanya berada satu team dengan Shikamaru si pemalas dan Chouji yang kerjanya hanya makan sepanjang waktu."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Mereka akan mengawasi dan membantumu," kataku bukannya memprotes. Aku tahu dia tidak kesal pada kebiasaan pribadi mereka. Mereka adalah teman dekat. Shikamaru pemalas tapi ia adalah seorang yang jenius, sedangkan Chouji adalah teammate yang sangat loyal dan bisa dipercaya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," kata Ino, lalu melipat tangannya di dada "Hanya saja... Shikamaru dan Chouji, kau tahu? Bahkan sensei kami adalah ..." dia menjatuhkan tangannya ke belakang dan ke depan, tidak mengatakan dengan verbal bagaimana sensei nya, aku tahu seperti apa Asuma-sensei. Memang team sepuluh tidak terlalu menarik, Ino yang lulus akademi, siap dan bersemangat untuk memasuki dunia ninja yang baru, hanya saja dia dikelompokan dengan teman masa kecilnya yang sangat ia kenal. Relatif saja jika team tujuh lebih menarik.

Mungkin Ino mengangkap team nya sangat membosankan, tetapi team tujuh terlalu, _mendokusai_ , seperti apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Seperti apa sensei mu? Kami tidak melihat sensei mu sebelum kami pergi dengan Asuma-sensei."

"Dia selalu terlambat, pemalas, dan membaca novel porno." kataku datar. Inoichi, yang berdiri di belakang meja, menahan tawanya dengan susah. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa persis sensei yang melatih team tujuh. Apakah tugas genin dan tentang kelompok genin juga termasuk gosip hangat dikalangan ninja? Huh.

"Azuuuraaa," Ino merengek. "Hentikan mengerling pada ayah ku dan berbicara dengan ku."

Aku berkedip. Membuka mulut. Tidak ada kata-kata keluar. "Ino!" bentakku. Tapi aku yakin suara ku berciut. Aku bisa mendengar kedua Yamanaka tertawa keras "Kau...Aku..." Aku terbata-bata tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan.

Ino memasang wajah polos nya seperti anak kucing "Bercanda, bercanda, aku hanya bercanda," dia terkikik setelah beberapa saat. "Tapi wajahmu ..."

Aku memandangnya dengan marah, tidak senang karena ia telah menggodaku, memalukan ku di depan ayahnya adalah hal yang sangat tidak lucu.

Aku terbatuk, berusaha mengganti topik. "Apakah kau sudah mendengar tentang Sakura?"

"Tidak, belum. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ya?" Ino mengerutkan kening, sedikit khawatir terlukis di wajahnya. Hmm, aku pikir Ino tahu tentang Sakura, karena itu aku datang ke toko nya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Apakah kau ingin pergi mencarinya?"

Rumah keluarga Haruno tidak cukup jauh dari Yamanaka, karena itulah alasan bahwa Ino dan Sakura selalu berpacu lari satu sama lain untuk pergi ke sekolah setiap pagi. Kedua orang tua Sakura adalah warga biasa dan Sakura sangat bangga dengan fakta bahwa dia adalah kunoichi pertama di keluarga nya. Dia mengenakan lingkaran kosong pada pakaiannya di tempat kami mengenakan simbol klan kami. Itu adalah pernyataan bahwa ia akan memiliki klan, yang dia butuhkan adalah keterampilan dan kekuatan untuk membuat klan.

Ino mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah menuju pintu, pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Ibu Sakura yang menjawab dengan senyum lesu."Halo, Ino-chan, Azura-chan. Sekarang Sakura... tidak benar-benar dalam mood untuk memiliki pengunjung"

Aku hanya memandang kosong pada Ibu Sakura, Haruno-san. Lalu membuka mulutku "Dia tidak lulus," Itu adalah alasan paling logis.

Ino tersentak dan melihat ku dengan kaget, kemudian pada Haruno-san untuk mengkonfirmasi. Haruno-san mengangguk letih.

"Kami harus melihatnya!" Ino berseru. "Aku memohon padamu, Haruno-san!"

Haruno-san hanya mengangguk sambil mendesah, mempersihlakan kami masuk, kami segera bergegas naik ke kamar Sakura.

"Sakura?" Ino mengetuk lembut pintu kamar Sakura sebelum membukanya.

"Pergilah," Sakura bergumam, memalingkan wajahnya menjauh dari kami. Air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Ino naik ke tempat tidur, duduk disamping kiri Sakura lalu memeluknya. Aku mengikuti Ino, duduk samping kanannya. "Apa yang terjadi Sakura?"

Dia mendengus. "Tanaka-sensei menggagalkan kita. Dia bilang ... dia bilang tidak satupun dari kita yang dewasa atau cukup siap untuk menjadi seorang ninja ... dan kita tidak memiliki keahlian khusus untuk menutupi kekurangan yang kita miliki."

Aku berbagi pandangan dengan Ino. Itu keras, tapi benar. Ino sama-sama seorang gadis yang menggemari laki-laki daripada berlatih menjadi ninja, tapi dia mempunyai klan jutsu nya. Naruto bertindak tidak dewasa, tapi dia punya stamina yang bagus dan rajin berlatih menjadi ninja.

"Dia benar, kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan sedih. "Dia memanggilku gadis kecil konyol yang bermain kunoichi."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," Potong Ino. "Kau tidak ... Kau salah satu kunoichi terbaik di tahun kami. Kau selalu mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi dariku,"

"Itu hanya kata-kata buku yang aku hafal bukan kecerdasanku," Sakura mendengus.

"Ini belum berakhir," kataku pelan. "Kau dapat mencoba lagi, kau tahu kau mempunyai chakra kontrol yang baik. Kau bisa menjadi medic-nin yang hebat,"

"…Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura.

Aku mengangguk. "Program di rumah sakit mengambil lulusan dari akademi. Mereka akan memberikan pelatihan khusus bagi orang yang berminat menjadi medic-nin, mungkin kau bekerja di rumah sakit dahulu, jika kau memenuhi syarat kau bisa bekerja sebagai medic-nin yang terjun ke lapangan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?" Ino bertanya dengan heran.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku mempunyai caraku untuk mendapatkan informasi," Jawabku dengan seringai khas ku, Ino memutar bola matanya "Hm, jika kau berminat, aku bisa mencarikan kau bantuan pada seseorang untuk mensponsori mu," Mungkin bisa meminta tolong pada medic-nin kenalan Tou-san yang bekerja untuk TI atau ANBU kenalan Hide yang bekerja sebagai medic-nin.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Sakura, memutar jari-jarinya di ujung bajunya.

"Kau tidak harus memutuskannya sekarang. Maksudku, kau punya pilihan lain, seperti mencoba tahun depan atau Genin Corps. Kau harus memikirkan itu, berbicaralah dengan Iruka-sensei," Sebagian besar genin yang gagal memang berakhir di Genin Corps, jarang sekali siswa yang mengulang di akademi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya," menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Aku akan memikirkan itu, terima kasih Azura."

Aku mengangguk. Sakura lebih baik menjadi medic-nin dan terjun ke lapangan dan pada suatu hari nanti ia bisa menjadi Tsunade kedua seperti di canon, ia lebih baik berlatih dari sekarang daripada menjadi genin yang tidak berguna, memang keras, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Kami berganti topik dan berbicara untuk beberapa jam sebelum pamit pulang bersama Ino.

Lapar, aku menjilat kulit kenyal nya. Menikmati rasa tubuhnya, campuran dari garam dengan sedikit kortisol dan minyak ditambah sesuatu yang manis. perasaan akrab ini lebih kuat daripada nafsu.

"Jangan membuat suara," aku menarik napas pada lehernya, bibirku menyikat bagian bawah telinganya.

Tempat yang cukup gelap dan sepi untuk menikmati santapan dari buruan yang aku cari bersama Hide.

Aku bisa mendengar desahan Hide tidak jauh dari tempatku berada, kami memutuskan untuk berburu bersama, tidak jauh, antara border Konohagakure dan Kusagakure.

Beruntung sekali saat kami merasakan dua chakra bergerak di dalam kegelapan.

Dan kami melihat dua missing-nin, keduanya adalah wanita.

Aku merasakan kagune ku bergerak dengan sendiri, menusuk perut si missing-nin.

Dia menjerit. Dan aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"Ck, ck. Kau tidak mendengarkan, kan?" Bisikku, lalu menyengir dengan lapar. Dengan gerakan cepat, kagune rinkaku menusuk leher putih si kunoichi.

Ah. Darah merembes deras melalui rambutnya yang hitam, dan baunya, _sangat lezat._ Seperti makan di piring putih bersih yang kini kotor. Aku menarik napas panjang dan dalam.

Lapar. Dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain dengan makanan.

Berlutut, tanganku merobek potongan perutnya yang lezat dan memasukkannya antara bibirku dengan semangat. Aku tidak repot-repot untuk mencabut kaguneku. Lalu membuka paksa daging pahanya.

Darah manis dan hangat mengalir di bibirku. Aku menyeringai, memakan makananku dengan nikmat.

"Kau semakin lama semakin liar saja Zura-chan," Suara Hide menggema di kegelapan, aku tidak membalasnya karena sibuk dengan makananku, aku bisa mendengar Hide tertawa tanpa humor.

"Kau seharusnya lebih bisa mengkontrol nafsu ghoul mu atau kau akan mendapat konsekuensi nya," Bisik Hide, aku berhenti sejenak, mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat Hide yang telah selesai dengan makanannya,

"Tch, kau tidak sopan memandangi orang sedang makan," Jawabku dengan datar lalu kembali menikmati santapan yang ku buru. Hide kembali tertawa.

"Ayo cepat habiskan sebelum ketahuan,"

"... Kalian memiliki satu pekerjaan ..."

Kakashi-sensei menatap tidak percaya, satu matanya terbuka lebar, pandangannya terkunci pada apa yang duduk di atas meja ruang tamu apartemennya, yaitu kucing.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kakashi-sensei mengulurkan tangannya ke arah 'kucing', si kucing tampaknya tidak bereaksi terhadap tindakannya. Kakashi-sensei membawa jari telunjuknya pada leher kucing, tetap saja kucing tersebut tidak bereaksi.

"... Satu pekerjaan ..."

Kakashi-sensei mendorong kucing itu, sedikit lebih keras kali ini sehingga kucing itu terbalik sepenuhnya. Kucing itu jatuh ke meja kayu dengan suara 'dang', seolah-olah tubuhnya terbuat dari batu bukan daging dan darah.

Kakashi-sensei menatap kami, matanya yang lebar memandang kami dengan ketidakpahaman. "... Dan kalian gagal."

Kami saat ini berada di ruang tamu apartemen Kakashi-sensei, berdiri dengan canggung di depan meja, mencoba tidak menatap kucing bernama Tora yang kini membeku. Semenjak hari dimana kami melakukan test lonceng atau warga Konoha mengenalnya _'Hari dimana bocah-bocah genin Kakashi meledakkan hutan',_ Naruto yang bersemangat ingin memulai tugas ninja, ia mengganggu Kakashi-sensei sampai Kakashi-sensei menyerah dan memberikan misi pertama kami.

Dan secara alami, Kakashi-sensei memilih misi yang sudah menjadi tradisi bagi genin konoha yaitu 'Menangkap Kucing Tora', ia menyuruh kami untuk menangkap Tora, lalu ia kembali duduk dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu kami di apartemennya setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan kami.

"Aku meminta kalian untuk menangkap kucing, _sebuah kucing_ ," Kakashi-sensei menunjuk pada kucing yang membeku "Bagaimana kalian mengacaukan semua ini?"

Ini seharusnya misi D-rank yang cukup sederhana dan mudah, mengambil kucing si Tora dan membawanya kembali ke pemiliknya, Ibu Shinjimi, istri Daimyo.

Biasanya pekerjaan sederhana seperti ini tidak akan memenuhi syarat sebagai misi D-rank, istri seorang Daimyo atau tidak. Hewan peliharaan hilang pada umumnya diklasifikasikan sebagai misi E-rank, dan biasanya akan diberikan kepada siswa Akademi. Itu dianggap sebagai praktek bagi mereka, belajar untuk berinteraksi dengan klien dan memenuhi syarat yang diperlukan, sehingga pada saat mereka lulus nanti, mereka akan ninja yang sudah memiliki beberapa pengalaman.

Tapi Tora berbeda, ia bukan hewan biasa.

Tora adalah bagian dari spesies kucing yang langka dikenal sebagai Nekomata, berkembang biak dan populer di kalangan bangsawan sebagai hewan peliharaan. Mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menilai karakter seseorang.

Tidak seperti anjing milik Kakashi-sensei, Nekomata tidak memiliki jaringan chakra, dan tidak pula bisa berbicara atau memahami bahasa manusia.

Tapi Nekomata berbeda dari kucing biasa karena mereka memiliki satu sifat unik. Mereka dilahirkan dengan kemampuan alami untuk menggunakan senjutsu.

Karena kurangnya jaringan chkra, mereka tidak bisa membentuk chakra, mereka tidak mampu menggunakan jutsu apapun. Tapi mereka adalah sensor yang alami, terutama dalam merasakan energi negatif pada seseorang.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Nekomata bisa merasakan energi negatif dari para bangsawan yang bertindak korupsi dan pengkhianat. Dan Nekomata selalu saja melarikan diri dari para bangsawan, tidak peduli seberapa baik bangsawan tersebut memelihara mereka, mereka akan tetap melarikan diri.

Madam Shinjimi adalah salah satu dari beberapa bangsawan yang memutuskan untuk menjaga Nekomata meskipun kebiasaan mereka menghilang. Dia sangat jatuh cinta pada kucingnya, Tora, dan menolak untuk membiarkan Tora pergi, karena itu ia mengirim ninja jika Tora melarikan diri. Kejadian ini terjadi setiap minggu atau lebih.

Masalahnya adalah, karena kemampuan mereka yang bisa merasakan karakter individu, Nekomata sangat pandai melarikan diri dari shinobi, karena pekerjaan shinobi sebagai seorang pembunuh, berbohong, atau pernah menyiksa orang, ia bisa merasakan energi negatif dari setiap shinobi yang ia temui.

Solusi untuk masalah ini adalah sangat sederhana, yaitu mengirim genin yang baru saja keluar dari akademi karena mereka masih memiliki 'kemurnian' di dalam diri mereka, mereka belum merasakan pahitnya dunia shinobi jadi tidak terlalu sulit bagi mereka untuk menangkap Nekomata. Kecuali untuk satu masalah kecil ...

Aku bukanlah seorang genin yang masih memiliki 'jiwa yang murni'

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum mengambil Tora dan membawanya agar berdiri. Hewan itu bahkan tidak bereaksi terhadap sentuhan, dan aku tidak yakin dia bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Tora adalah kucing yang kecil, kita dengan mudah bisa membawanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia bernama Tora - tiger – mungkin karena dia memiliki bulu putih dengan bercak oranye yang besar menghiasi tubuhnya dan memiliki mata biru yang penuh perasaan. Ketika pertama kali kami melihatnya ia hanya tampak seperti kucing biasa, bernafas dengan sehat.

Tapi tidak lagi.

Kucing itu membatu, kaku seperti batu. Semua rambutnya berdiri, mata mungilnya melebar dengan teror. rahangnya ternganga dalam jeritan diam sementara ekornya berdiri tegak.

"Dan kalian tahu apa?" Kakashi-sensei berkedip dan menunjuk kucing. "Aku bahkan tidak marah. Itu luar biasa." Dia berpaling pada kami, matanya berbinar dengan penuh hiburan, ia terkikik "Aku bahkan tidak berpikir kalian bisa menghancurkan misi D-rank seperti ini, bagaimana kalian melakukannya?"

"Itu bukan kesalahan kami, kami bahkan tidak menyentuh kucing itu" Aku berbicara, mencoba untuk membela diri. "Persis apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Ketika kami mencoba menyelinap, semuanya masih baik-baik saja, tapi setelah kami melompat, kucing itu bereaksi dengan aneh..."

"Kucing itu menangkap bayangan Naruto." Sasuke berbicara, melanjutkan perkataanku.

Alis Kakashi-sensei terangkat. "...Oke aku mengerti apa maksud kalian,"

Nekomata, yang terkenal bisa merasakan karakter seorang individu, mereka akan bertingkah aneh jika mereka mendekat pada Jinchuuriki yaitu Naruto karena ia memiliki rubah ekor sembilan, makhluk yang secara luas diyakini sebagai perwujudan dari semua kejahatan dan kebencian di dunia.

"Jadi, ketika kucing itu melihat Naruto, ia berakhir seperti ini?" Duga Kakashi-sensei.

"...bukan seperti itu..." Gumamku, tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menjawabnya "Ketika kucing itu melihat Naruto, kucing itu tampak ketakutan, tapi masih baik-baik saja, ia langsung melesat pergi tapi Azura menghalanginya," Sasuke mengangkat bahu "Ketika ia melihat Azura,kucing itu membeku seperti ini," Ia menunjuk kucing yang masih membeku di meja tamu Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei menatapku dengan perlahan, matanya menatapku tidak percaya, lalu ia kembali menatap kucing yang membeku di depannya.

"Jadi, aku mengerti sekarang," Kakashi-sensei menunjuk kucing yang membeku, "Tora ini, kucing yang bisa merasakan karakter kejahatan semua makhluk hidup dengan sekilas melihat Naruto," Ia menunjuk pada laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini berdiri gelisah "Dan setelah Tora merasakan ada Kyuubi di dalam dirinya, makhluk yang perwujudan jahat yang kita temui di dunia ini, menyebabkan Tora lari ketakutan saat melihat bayangannya," Kemudian Kakashi-sensei menunjukku "Dan akhirnya Tora membeku karena melihat Azura yang berdiri di depannya,"

Kakashi-sensei menggaruk dagunya dan memberikan kucing itu penilaian, "...Kucing satu ini sangat pintar."

"Nah itu yang akan ku katakan" Timpal Sasuke, menyeringai mengejek padaku.

"HEI!" Aku berteriak, tersinggung. Aku tahu aku bukan anak yang memiliki jiwa murni tapi tetap saja aku tidak seburuk itu sehingga kucing itu bisa membeku.

"Umm, Kakashi-Sensei," suara malu-malu datang dari sampingku. Aku melirik ke kiri meilhat Naruto yang cemas, mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras "Kita tidak akan dikeluarkan menjadi ninja kan Sensei?"

Aku memutar bola mataku pada Naruto, "Naruto, untuk terakhir kalinya, kita tidak akan dipecat sebagai ninja hanya karena misi pertama kita gagal,"

"Tapi Azura," ia berbalik dengan wajah cemas, "Kita tidak hanya gagal, kita membunuh kucing Daimyo Azura, kucingnya! Jika kita tidak bisa menjaga kucing bodoh itu dengan baik bagaimana kita akan menjaga princess dan menyelamatkan kota!"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu Naruto, kita ini ninja bukan samurai yang menjaga princess atau anime Fairy Tail yang menyelamtakan kota!" Kataku tidak sabar, tidak peduli orang-orang disekitarku bertanya apa itu anime Fairy Tail, "Kita tidak menjaga princess, kita membunuh mereka Naruto," Wajah Naruto masih terlihat cemas, aku mendengus dan menghadap pada Kakashi-sensei "Sensei tolong jelaskan padanya bahwa kita tidak akan dipecat,"

"Azura benar, kalian tidak akan dipecat," Jelas Kakashi-sensei.

"…benarkah?" Naruto bertanya, ekspresinya campuran antara percaya dan harapan.

"Iya Naruto, kalian tidak akan dipecat." Dia mengangguk, Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba memiliki aura yang aneh, aku menatapnya dengan waspada "Kau tidak dipecat, bahkan kita bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan berhasil,"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada menyindir lalu menusuk kucing itu menggunakan jarinya. "Bahkan jika kita berhasil dan secara teknis kucing ini dapat bergerak kembali, aku ragu klien kita menganggap kucing nya baik-baik saja,"

"Kau benar Sasuke." Kakashi mengangguk, "Tapi tenang saja, kalian memiliki sensei sepertiku ini, aku seorang veteran yang sudah menjalani seribu misi dengan sukses, dan hampir dua ratus misi D-rank yang kujalani, selama bertahun-tahun aku sudah belajar lebih, dan mendapatkan trik untuk kasus seperti ini, kebetulan hanya satu jutsu yang dapat mengembalikan kucing ini menjadi normal,"

"Benarkah!" Naruto bersorak ceria, semua kecemasan sebelumnya menghilang diganti dengan kegembiraan. Dasar anak bipolar. "Kau akan menunjukkan jutsu itu pada kita? Apa itu? A-rank? B-rank? Oh-oh atau jangan-jangan jutsu itu S-rank?! Apakah kau bisa mengajarkannya pada kami Sensei?"

"Ya, aku akan mengajarkan nya padamu," Jawab Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum pada kami, sebelum berdiri, ia lalu berjalan-jalan di sekitar meja dan berdiri tepat di belakang kucing yang membeku. "Sekarang yang aku tunjukan adalah satu dari tiga jutsu pribadi yang kumiliki, jutsu ini kubuat tahun lalu dan ini akan menjadi jutsu rahasia team tujuh,"

Secara tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi serius, ia menatap kami dengan serius. "Ada dua kondisi yang harus kalian ikuti jika aku mengajarkan jutsu ini pada kalian. Yang pertama kalian tidak boleh mengajarkan jutsu ini kepada siapapun diluar team tujuh, tidak peduli bagaimana situasinya. Dan kedua, jangan menggunakan jutsu ini pada teman kalian," Ia memandang kami dengan serius untuk memastikan kami mendengarkannya "Mengerti?"

"Mengerti sensei." Kami menjawab dengan serentak.

"Baik," Lalu Kakashi tersenyum dan mengangguk pada kami, keseriusan yang tadi pergi seolah-olah itu tidak pernah ada. "Sekarang lihat dengan teliti, karena aku hanya menggunakan jutsu ini sekali."

Dia berbalik menghadap si kucing sebelum ia membawa tangannya untuk membentuk segel macan - segel tangan yang memegang kedua tangan secara bersama-sama dengan jari-jari yang saling bertautan, jari telunjuk dan tengah dihadapkan ke atas.

Untuk beberapa alasan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, perasaan takut yang mendalam ketika aku melihat Kakashi membentuk segel tangan tersebut, memori dari anime Naruto yang aku tonton tergambar di pikiranku.

"Teknik Taijutsu Rahasia Konohagakure:" Sebuah kilatan muncul di mata Kakashi-sensei dan aku menyadari apa yang akan terjadi tetapi terlambat untuk menghentikannya. "Derita Seribu Tahun!"

Kemudian ia mendorong jari-jarinya ke pantat Tora.

Mata kucing yang membeku itu terbuka lebar dan-

 ** _AGRRRRRHHH!MEEEEEEOOOW!_**

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 _Chapter 8 Update! Maaf maaf maaf karena terlambat update ceritanya, saya sekali lagi minta maaf! *bowbowbow* ((akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk nonton anime-anime baru(?) dan saya kurang termotivasi buat ff, jadi males gitu lol, maaf banget))_

 _Bagi yang ingin tahu bagaimana biodata Uzukiro Azura bisa lihat di bio saya._

 _Ceritanya kurang nyambung ya lol._

 _-Yang pertama tentang Haruno Sakura, kalian pasti bisa nebak Sakura akan menjadi apa (Settingnya setelah anggota team 7 menjalankan test lonceng) [!Di chapter 5 disebutkan bahwa jounin sensei nya Sakura adalah Aoba Yamashiro, ralat! Jounin nya Sakura menjadi Tanaka, alasannya karena karakter Aoba terlalu OOC jika ia mengatakan hal-hal yang keras pada Sakura, jadi saya buat OC saja menjadi Tanaka!]_

 _-Yang kedua, hunting hunting ala ghoul bersama Hide ini cerita agak mengarah ke yang tidak baik gitu ya (padahal sekarang bulan puasa), maaf banget hehe saya hanya menceritakan hal yang terjadi secara paww kaboomm(?) (Settingnya malam-malam setelah pulang dari rumah Sakura)_

 _-yang ketiga, misi menangkap kucing tora, siapa sih yang gatau Tora kucing milik daimyo? Hehehe (Settingnya esok pagi setelah hari test lonceng)_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah favorite, follow, review, atau hanya sekedar membaca ff ini._

 _Maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan pada kata-kata, atau ceritanya bikin readers bosan (semoga tidak), saya bukan penulis profesional._


End file.
